Un prince pas si charmant
by Dyloa
Summary: UA Université. Nami Dorobo, 20 ans, fait la connaissance de son nouveau colocataire, le beau Sanji. C'est le coup de foudre immédiat ! Pourtant, elle devra vite déchanter, car Sanji est loin d'être un prince charmant. Et comme tout le monde, il possède son lot de secrets...
1. Nouvelle année, nouveau coloc

**Bonjour amis lecteurs ! Me voici revenue avec une autre histoire sur One Piece, mais cette fois-ci ce sera un Nami x Sanji ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :-)**

 **PS : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, de façon assez évidente. Et le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.**

Nami Dorobo, 20 ans, rentrait en 3ème année en Sciences de l'Environnement. Sa sœur Nojiko avait accepté de la déposer sur le campus avec ses affaires dans leur vieille camionnette familiale, un peu crade, un peu rafistolée, mais que les deux sœurs n'échangeraient pour rien au monde.

C'était un héritage de leur mère adoptive, Bellemere, tout comme la plantation d'agrumes qu'elles avaient dû lutter pour garder malgré leur jeune âge, et que Nojiko faisait tourner toute seule en attendant que Nami ait fini ses études. La rouquine avait d'ailleurs choisi les Sciences de l'Environnement afin de mieux pouvoir aider sa sœur dans le futur. Elle aurait voulu commencer à travailler directement, sans faire d'études supérieures, mais Nojiko avait insisté. Nami fronça les sourcils en repensant au dévouement de sa grande sœur, qui avait dû s'endetter encore plus afin de pouvoir payer son minerval. A l'époque, elle avait juré de la rembourser jusqu'au dernier centime. Si seulement elle avait su ce qui se produirait ensuite…

\- Nami ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? fit justement la voix de son aînée, la ramenant au présent.

\- Non non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? sursauta la rousse.

\- On est arrivées depuis cinq bonnes minutes, mais tu restais figée dans ton siège comme une statue. Tu étais complètement dans ton monde ! la taquina Nojiko avec un grand sourire. Allez, aide-moi à décharger toutes ses caisses, mademoiselle Je-ne-me-déplace-jamais-sans-emporter-l'intégralité-de-ma-penderie !

\- Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! protesta Nami tout en souriant.

Les deux sœurs déchargèrent l'arrière de la camionnette en riant et en plaisantant, et se dirigèrent vers la résidence universitaire, les bras chargés de cartons. Le mois de septembre était encore chaud et par-ci, par-là, on pouvait voir des étudiants traîner sur le campus, profitant de l'ombre des arbres pour discuter entre eux tout en sirotant une boisson rafraîchissante. Plusieurs spécimens mâles ne se privèrent pas de la zieuter au passage, voire même à la siffler, et Nami se sentit tout de suite dans son élément.

\- Toujours autant de succès, mmh ? la taquina Nojiko. Et toujours personne de sérieux, pourtant !

\- Bah, il n'y en a encore aucun qui soit parvenu à me faire vibrer, jusqu'ici, soupira Nami. Alors je me contente de les jeter après les avoir dépouillés de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient me donner !

\- Nami, Nami ! soupira l'aînée en secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur. Tu ne sauras jamais si tu as trouvé le bon, si tu ne leur donnes jamais une chance ! Tu verras, un jour tu tomberas amoureuse, et alors…

Sachant par expérience ce qui allait suivre, et n'ayant aucune envie de poursuivre cette conversation, Nami pressa le pas et ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule la porte vitrée de la résidence universitaire. Aussitôt, le concierge sortit de sa loge pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et son visage se fendit d'un franc sourire lorsqu'il la reconnut. C'était un homme grand et exagérément musclé, aux cheveux teints en bleu électrique et qui avait un amour immodéré pour les chemises hawaïennes (de préférence ouvertes) et les mini-shorts moulants. Quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, Nami l'avait pris pour un pervers, mais avec le temps, elle avait pu se rendre compte que Franky était un homme sympathique et serviable, doublé d'un bricoleur de génie. Lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose de cassé dans la résidence, Franky le réparait en un tour de main, et le résultat s'avérait souvent bien meilleur que la situation de départ. Ainsi, la rouquine n'avait pas tardé à le considérer comme un ami, et à lui pardonner ses petites excentricités vestimentaires.

\- Nami ! Je savais bien que tu ne tarderais pas à arriver !

\- Salut, Franky ! lui répondit-elle avec chaleur. Pourquoi ? Tout le monde est déjà là ?

\- Oh, presque tout le monde, oui… Il manque encore Zoro-bro, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit perdu en venant, celui-là… Bref. Tu as passé un bon été ?

\- Excellent ! J'ai aidé Nojiko à la plantation, comme tous les ans, expliqua-t-elle avec un signe de tête en direction de sa sœur, qui franchissait justement la porte. Et toi ?

\- Oh ! Moi j'ai bricolé, comme d'habitude… Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras tout particulièrement le jacuzzi que j'ai installé dans la salle de bain des filles, répondit Franky avec un clin-d'œil.

\- Un jacuzzi ? Wouah ! Je cours voir ça !

Voyant que Nojiko avait déjà appelé l'ascenseur, Nami se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

\- Alors ? Tous tes amis sont déjà là ? lui demanda sa sœur en entrant dans la cabine étroite.

\- Presque… Oh ! J'ai oublié de demander à Franky qui avait récupéré la chambre d'Ace, cette année ! Comme il a obtenu son certificat l'année passée…

\- Eh bien, ce sera une surprise ! fit Nojiko juste au moment où l'ascenseur parvenait au bon étage.

Le 3ème étage de la résidence Thousand Sunny était occupé par six personnes, comme tous les autres étages. Il y avait ainsi six chambres individuelles dotées d'un simple lavabo, situées de part et d'autre du corridor, et à chaque extrémité de celui-ci se trouvait la salle de bain et les toilettes réservées à chaque sexe. La cuisine commune, quant à elle, était située au milieu du couloir, juste en face des ascenseurs.

La première personne qu'elle vit fut Vivi, sa voisine de chambre. Celle-ci s'avançait d'ailleurs vers elle avec un sourire radieux, ses longs cheveux bleus flottant derrière elle comme un halo.

\- Nami ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Tu as passé un bon été ? Attends, laisse-moi t'aider…

\- Ah, merci ! J'ai passé un très bon été, et toi ?

\- NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Cette voix appartenait quant à elle à Luffy, le jeune homme hyperactif qui venait de se jeter sur elle à toute vitesse, renversant tout et tout le monde au passage. Nami, Vivi, Luffy et plusieurs cartons se retrouvèrent ainsi étalés par terre au milieu du couloir, sous les rires amusés de Nojiko et d'Usopp, qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Bougre d'imbécile ! Qui te dit qu'il n'y avait pas des choses fragiles dans ces caisses ?! s'énerva Nami en vissant son poing sur le haut du crâne de Luffy, qui protestait et riait en même temps.

\- Luffy ! Toujours aussi en forme, d'après ce que je vois ! le salua Nojiko avec tendresse.

\- Salut, Nojiko ! Désolé pour le barda, mais je suis tellement content de revoir Nami ! fit le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est à moi que tu dois t'excuser, pas à elle ! râla la rouquine.

\- Ahahah ! Allez, viens, Nami, laisse-moi t'aider à porter ça jusqu'à ta chambre, proposa Usopp en ramassant les cartons tombés au sol. Au plus vite tu seras installée, au plus vite on pourra faire la fête !

Aidée par ses amis, Nami fut vite installée dans son petit nid, et Nojiko ne voulut pas s'imposer plus longtemps, comprenant que sa petite sœur avait hâte de retrouver ses amis. Elle dit donc au revoir à tout le monde, et serra longuement sa cadette dans ses bras, lui chuchotant les recommandations habituelles à l'oreille – que Nami n'avait bien sûr aucune intention de suivre. Ce fut néanmoins avec le cœur un peu serré qu'elle vit sa grande sœur disparaître à nouveau par l'ascenseur.

\- Allez viens, Nami, il faut qu'on te présente notre nouveau colocataire ! la pressa Luffy, la tirant par le bras.

\- Nouveau ? Encore un garçon, alors ? Tiens, et que devient Ace, tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Ace était le grand frère de Luffy, et il avait terminé sa formation d'agent de sécurité l'année d'avant après un long parcours ponctué d'échecs scolaires – visiblement, l'essentiel de ses cours avaient été passés à dormir plutôt qu'à écouter.

\- Oh, il va bien ! Lui et son pote Marco veulent monter une agence de gardes du corps, maintenant ! Cool, hein ? répondit Luffy avec un sourire émerveillé.

\- De gardes du corps ? Eh bien, j'espère que ça marchera… fit Nami sans grande conviction.

Ace avait toujours plein de projets, mais n'en menait jamais aucun à bien. Ce n'était pas par mauvaise volonté, mais il finissait toujours par s'attirer des ennuis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et souvent pour rendre service. Il avait déjà un casier judiciaire bien rempli, d'ailleurs. Heureusement, il avait pour parrain le commandant Smoker, un officier de police haut-gradé, grand ami de l'amiral Monkey D. Garp, son grand-père à lui et Luffy. Celui-ci avait recueilli les deux frères à la mort de leur mère, puisque Monkey D. Dragon, leur père, avait été mis en prison à perpétuité suite à un attentat terroriste perpétré contre le gouvernement.

Luffy avait subi les mêmes influences néfastes que son frère, mais il n'avait jamais perdu son côté enfantin et naïf. C'était un éternel optimiste, et il avait décidé de faire des études d'Educateur spécialisé pour aider les autres. Nami avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, et le considérait en quelque sorte comme son petit frère. Elle n'était pas la seule, car tous les colocataires du 3ème étage avaient eu un passé difficile, et voyaient Luffy comme le rayon de soleil qui avait éclairé leur existence. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs décrété qu'il était leur capitaine, et que tous ensemble ils formaient son équipage.

Vivi venait d'une famille fortunée, mais avait été déshéritée lorsqu'elle s'était fiancée à son ami d'enfance, Kohza, qui venait d'un milieu plus défavorisé. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette haute-école de seconde zone, à faire des études de tourisme tout en multipliant les petits jobs, tandis que Kohza travaillait déjà sur des chantiers et économisait pour leur trouver un appartement. Usopp, pour sa part, était orphelin de mère mais pouvait compter sur un père aimant, quoiqu'assez absent à force de travailler tout le temps, qui trimait dur pour pouvoir lui offrir ses études d'art, bien que ce soit dans cet institut peu réputé. Zoro, qui n'était pas encore arrivé, faisait quant à lui des études d'Education physique, mais il avait pour objectif de retrouver l'homme qui avait tué sa petite sœur Kuina et avait manqué de le tuer lui aussi, lui laissant une énorme cicatrice sur le torse.

Les colocataires du 3ème étage formaient donc un groupe soudé, unis par leurs malheurs et par l'enthousiasme contagieux de Luffy. Comment le nouvel arrivant allait-il s'intégrer là-dedans ? Avait-il lui aussi connu un passé douloureux ? Nami se posait ces questions tandis que leur capitaine frappait énergiquement à la porte de l'ancienne chambre d'Ace.

\- Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Viens voir, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ! appela-t-il d'un ton chantant.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, et Nami eut bientôt le souffle coupé en voyant apparaître le jeune homme sexy qui s'appuyait au chambranle avec désinvolture. Loin d'être habillé avec le manque de goût habituel de ses colocataires masculins, celui-ci portait un pantalon sombre, moulant juste assez pour mettre l'eau à la bouche sans être vulgaire, des chaussures en cuir bien cirées, et une chemise de marque sur laquelle on ne pouvait voir le moindre pli. Un homme élégant, enfin ! Il était mince, sans être malingre. Il portait une eau de cologne agréable tout en étant discrète. Il avait un visage avenant, rendu plus viril par le bouc discret qu'il se laissait pousser sur le menton, et des cheveux blonds et soyeux, coiffés avec style. Une cigarette lui pendait négligemment aux lèvres, attirant le regard de Nami sur celles-ci, pleines et charnues. Ses mains étaient propres, et ses ongles soigneusement entretenus. Seul bémol : son seul sourcil visible se recourbait de façon comique en s'approchant de l'arête du nez, mais ce détail ne la gênait pas, au contraire – Nami trouvait que cela donnait plus de caractère à son visage.

La rouquine se rendit compte soudainement qu'elle était restée plantée là à le fixer, et rougit violemment tout en lui tendant une main amicale, mais Sanji était lui aussi resté plongé dans sa contemplation à elle, et ne sortit de sa rêverie que grâce à ce geste. Un sourire charmant ourla les coins de sa bouche, et il éloigna sa cigarette d'une main tout en portant celle de Nami à ses lèvres pour la baiser.

\- Oh, ma mellorine… Votre vue me fait l'effet d'une oasis de fraîcheur pour un homme assoiffé, et je me rends compte à présent que j'ignorais ce qu'était la beauté avant de poser mes yeux sur vous. Ô joie ! Ô bonheur indicible ! L'allégresse de savoir que nos chambres seront voisines durant toute cette année, et que je pourrai vous revoir chaque jour ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter une telle chance ? Suis-je mort, et est-ce le Paradis ?

Nami sentait sa tête tourner, ses joues s'enflammer, et sa main la brûlait partout où Sanji l'avait touchée. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi, avec autant de poésie… En général, les commentaires se limitaient à « T'es bonne » ou « Belle paire ! ». Était-ce possible ? Avait-elle enfin trouvé _le bon_?

\- Hihi, Sanji, je te présente Nami, dont on t'a déjà parlé, intervint Vivi avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oh, ma princesse ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier un seul mot prononcé par ces jolies lèvres ? roucoula Sanji en lâchant la main de la rousse pour se tourner vers son amie. Votre voix me fait l'effet d'une musique céleste, et chaque syllabe de vous me charme et m'enchante un peu plus. Vous m'avez envoûté !

\- Shishishi ! Il est marrant, hein, Nami ? fit Luffy en lui donnant un coup de coude.

La rouquine, quant à elle, s'était raidie brusquement lorsque Sanji avait cessé de lui adresser des compliments afin de parler à Vivi avec la même adoration et le même ton sirupeux. Quelle idiote elle avait été, vraiment, à le prendre pour le prince charmant… alors que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire tombeur !


	2. Zoro enters

Nami pénétra sans se presser dans la cantine, sachant très bien qu'elle serait à peu près déserte (comme d'habitude) et qu'il n'y aurait donc pas trop de file. En général, les étudiants préféraient se rendre à l'autre réfectoire, de l'autre côté du campus - pas qu'à cette cantine-ci la nourriture soit mauvaise, au contraire, mais parce qu'elle était tenue par Ivankov et sa bande de travestis.

La première fois que Nami s'était retrouvée en face d'eux, elle avait ressenti un curieux mélange de dégoût et d'amusement en voyant ces hommes grands et musclés, souvent mal rasés, affublés de robes à froufrous et de perruques bouclées. Les étudiants masculins, surtout, ne tardaient pas à fuir après avoir été la cible de clins-d'yeux exagérément fardés et de baisers soufflés par ces bouches luisantes de rouge à lèvres. Nami avait été quelque peu épargnée par son sexe, et avait décidé que l'excellente nourriture qui était servie ici valait bien la vision insoutenable que les cuistots offraient au quotidien. Au demeurant, Ivankov et sa bande étaient tous très gentils, quand on apprenait à les connaître.

\- Yihaaaaaaaaaaah ! Nami girl ! Comment vas-tu, _maia koshka*_?

\- Très bien, et toi Iva ? sourit Nami tout en s'avançant avec son plateau. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon, aujourd'hui ?

\- Tout est toujours bon, ici, tu le sais bien ! répondit Iva avec un clin-d'œil appuyé. Mais je vais laisser notre nouveau _candy-boy_ s'occuper de toi, ça lui fera de l'entraînement !

Iva tendit le bras pour saisir l'épaule d'un jeune homme qui avait jusqu'ici gardé la tête baissée et fait semblant d'être très occupé, alors que tout ce qu'il faisait consistait à touiller dans les plats. Celui-ci sursauta et jeta sur Nami un regard de bête traquée. Il portait une petite robe rose, une volumineuse perruque blonde… mais son sourcil enroulé révélait malgré tout son identité.

\- Sanji ? réalisa-t-elle en pouffant de rire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je… Eh bien, je travaille ici pour gagner un peu d'argent… avoua Sanji en se tortillant comme s'il avait une mycose mal placée. Et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'Ivankov avait un secret pour rendre tous ses plats particulièrement nourrissants et savoureux, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de travailler ici, dans le cadre de ma formation, afin d'essayer de percer ce mystère !

\- Je vois… Et la petite robe, c'est ton nouvel uniforme, ou bien tu portes ça par plaisir ? le taquina Nami avec un soupçon de méchanceté.

Sanji vira au cramoisi et se dépêcha de remplir l'assiette de Nami en marmonnant dans sa barbe des choses comme : « M'ont obligé… Virilité envolée… Humilié… ». La rouquine finit par le prendre en pitié et récupéra son assiette avec un sourire quelque peu attendri.

\- Merci Sanji. Et bonne chance pour la suite !

\- Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! se pâma aussitôt le jeune homme. Nami-swan m'a souri !

Nami, sans l'écouter, prit place à une table et se mit à manger en silence.

La veille au soir, c'était Sanji qui avait préparé le repas pour tous les colocataires du 3ème étage (repas qui avait été vraiment succulent, par ailleurs), et ça avait été l'occasion pour Nami d'apprendre qu'il était en dernière année en Restauration. Luffy avait immédiatement exigé qu'il leur prépare un festin au moins une fois par semaine, et Sanji avait accepté de bon gré, flatté qu'on apprécie son talent. Plus tard, tandis qu'elle testait le nouveau jacuzzi avec Vivi, Nami avait demandé à son amie pourquoi le jeune homme de 21 ans s'était installé dans la résidence universitaire seulement maintenant, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un an d'études, mais Vivi avait été bien incapable de lui répondre.

« _Et maintenant, des nouvelles du Nord »_ fit soudain une voix à la radio, interrompant le programme musical. « _L'armée de Dressrosa continue de progresser, et les troupes de Lvneel sont en déroute. La capitale continue à tenir, mais pour combien de temps ? Des milliers de réfugiés tentent de s'échapper chaque jour, par voie terrestre ou maritime, mais les pays voisins ont tous fermé leurs frontières, obligeant les Lvneeliens à embarquer clandestinement sur des navires de fortune. On ne compte plus les naufrages. A Lvneel même, le nombre de victimes est encore inconnu, mais il semblerait que l'armée de Dressrosa s'en prenne indifféremment aux civils comme aux militaires. Voici un extrait du discours du roi Doflamingo, lors de la conférence de presse qu'il a donnée ce matin : ''Les Lvneeliens méritent ce qui leur arrive. Je n'avais rien contre eux, mais ils ont refusé de me livrer ces traîtres, ces rebelles qui contestent encore mon autorité sur le trône de Dressrosa. Qu'on se le dise : s'ils veulent que cela cesse, il leur suffit de me livrer Riku, Viola et Rebecca, afin qu'ils subissent la justice de notre pays plutôt que de se terrer comme des lâches chez nos voisins. Dès que le roi de Lvneel se sera exécuté, je serai prêt à signer avec lui un cessez-le-feu, et à ordonner à mes hommes de quitter son territoire. Mais s'il continue à s'obstiner dans son refus, les violences continueront et il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.'' Jusqu'ici, le roi de Lvneel n'a encore donné aucune réponse à cet ultimatum qui… »_

\- C'est terrible, ce qu'il se passe là-bas, hein ? fit soudain la voix de Vivi, qui venait de s'asseoir en face de Nami. Quand on entend ça, on est bien content d'être ici en sécurité, loin des hostilités…

\- Je ne comprends pas comment à notre époque on peut encore se faire la guerre pour des questions de légitimité sur le trône, grimaça Nami. La royauté est un concept tellement arriéré ! Si ces gens habitaient dans une république, comme ici, ils n'auraient pas autant de problèmes…

\- Oh, Nami ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple ! Tu sais que même ici, en Alabasta, le concept de république est assez récent… Mon père aimait bien raconter que notre famille descend directement de l'ancienne famille royale, d'ailleurs…

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi, tu aurais été une princesse, alors ? sourit Nami, amusée par cette idée.

\- Tu imagines ? Princesse Nefertari Vivi, pouffa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Oh, l'idée a un certain charme… Quelle fille n'a pas rêvé un jour d'être une princesse ?

\- Et de se trouver un prince charmant… soupira Vivi, rêveuse.

\- Hey ! Tu es casée, toi, je signale ! C'est moi qui n'ai toujours pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied ! plaisanta Nami en agitant sa fourchette sous le nez de son amie.

\- Pff ! Ça, c'est seulement parce que tu le veux bien ! Tu as l'embarras du choix, il ne tient qu'à toi de te décider !

\- Boh… Je n'ai encore trouvé personne qui en vaille la peine, jusqu'ici… grommela Nami en replongeant son nez dans son assiette.

\- Ah non ? Pourtant hier, j'ai senti comme une décharge électrique entre toi et Sanji, quand vous avez posé les yeux l'un sur l'autre ! Et après, tu me semblais bien curieuse de savoir d'où il venait et ce qu'il faisait là ! sourit Vivi en se penchant en avant pour chuchoter.

\- Simple curiosité ! Ce type est un coureur de jupons de la plus basse espèce, et en plus tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ? Il est d'un ridicule avec sa perruque et sa robe rose !

\- Oh, moi je le trouve plutôt mignon, comme ça, pouffa Vivi en jetant un coup d'œil du côté du cuistot.

\- Eh bien eh bien, que dirait Kohza s'il entendait ça…

Vivi ne répondit pas, car ses yeux s'étaient posés sur quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) situé derrière Nami, et s'agrandirent soudainement. Aussitôt, la jeune aristocrate se mit à moitié debout en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Zoro ! Zoro ! Ohé !

\- Zoro est là ? fit Nami en se retournant vers l'entrée de la cantine.

Effectivement, Zoro Roronoa venait de faire son apparition. Il avait l'air encore plus musclé qu'avant l'été, et son T-shirt moulant, trempé de sueur, ne laissait rien à l'imagination. A en juger par sa peau mate et luisante, Zoro sortait de la salle de sports sans être passé par la douche. Soulevant un bras au biceps bien défini, l'étudiant enleva son bandana pour laisser apparaître ses cheveux verts, coupés courts comme à son habitude. Mais ce qui frappa tout de suite la rouquine fut…

\- Zoro ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à l'œil ?! s'écria Nami horrifiée.

En effet, une cicatrice barrait l'œil gauche du sportif, l'empêchant même de l'ouvrir. Zoro se tourna vers elles et, les reconnaissant, se dirigea vers leur table d'un pas retentissant.

\- Salut, vous deux. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Quoi de neuf ?! Tu arrives avec un œil en moins et tu nous demandes « Quoi de neuf » ? s'emporta Nami d'un ton strident. Tu ne crois pas que c'est à toi de nous donner quelques explications ?

\- Oh, ça va, espèce de harpie, tu ne vas pas commencer à me harceler dès le premier jour, si ? grommela Zoro en serrant les poings.

Nami n'eut le temps de rien rétorquer, car un pied chaussé d'un escarpin fuchsia fendit soudain l'air en direction de la tête de l'étudiant en sports, qui eut tout juste le temps de lever un bras pour parer.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! protesta le kendoka en repoussant Sanji (car c'était lui) vers l'arrière.

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler à Nami-san sur ce ton ! Ni de la traiter de harpie ! riposta le blond d'un ton agressif. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, à infecter MA cantine avec ta sueur répugnante ? T'as intérêt à prendre une douche avant de remettre les pieds ici, tête de nœud !

\- De quoi je me mêle ? Est-ce que je te fais des remarques sur ton accoutrement ridicule ? Non ! gronda Zoro dont une veine battait sur la tempe. Alors ferme-la et sers-moi à bouffer, le larbin !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire répéter ?

\- Vas-y un peu pour voir !

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! tonna Nami en leur donnant à chacun un coup de poing sur le crâne.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre à se frotter la tête, et curieusement beaucoup plus calmes.

\- Zoro, voici Sanji, notre nouveau colocataire au 3ème étage du Sunny, présenta Vivi en contenant mal son fou rire. Sanji, voici Zoro, le seul coloc' que tu n'avais pas encore rencontré.

Cependant la perruque blonde et bouclée du cuistot avait glissé sur le côté, révélant ses sourcils enroulés, et Zoro le regarda brusquement comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. De son côté, Sanji fixait les cheveux verts du kendoka d'un air concentré, comme si ceux-ci renfermaient tous les mystères de l'univers.

\- C'est toi ?! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Vivi, étonnée.

\- Mouais… On s'est retrouvés dans la même classe pendant quelques temps, en primaire… Rien de très mémorable, si tu veux mon avis… grommela Zoro en se remettant debout.

\- Et pourtant, tu te souviens de moi, Marimo, fit Sanji avec un sourire moqueur, tout en s'époussetant. Sans doute toutes ces raclées que tu n'as pas encore digérées…

\- Quelles raclées ? Si quelqu'un a botté le cul de l'autre, ici, c'est plutôt moi !

\- Ah oui ? C'est toute cette mousse qui pousse sur ta tête qui t'a fait moisir le cerveau ?

\- J'ai l'impression que même en primaire, ils n'étaient pas précisément amis, soupira Vivi en se tournant vers Nami.

Mais celle-ci était déjà sortie de la cantine. Son téléphone portable s'était mis à vibrer dans sa poche, et dès qu'elle avait vu le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, elle avait pâli d'un coup et avait quitté les lieux précipitamment.

\- A-allô ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, ayant trouvé un coin désert pour décrocher.

\- Ah, Nami, je suis content de t'entendre, fit une voix mielleuse à l'autre bout du fil. Tu as passé un bon été, j'espère ? Mais là, les cours ont repris, donc tu es de retour en ville, j'imagine ?

\- Ou-oui, je suis de retour, effectivement, répondit Nami, la voix tremblante.

\- Bien, bien. Tu n'as pas oublié notre petit accord, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai prêté de l'argent pour rembourser ta sœur et renflouer les finances de votre petite exploitation familiale, mais tu ne t'es toujours pas acquittée de ta dette à mon égard… Et plus tu tardes, plus les intérêts augmentent…

\- Je n'avais pas oublié, M. Arlong, répondit Nami en feignant une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse, et je le ferai.

\- Parfait. Retrouve-moi donc ce soir à minuit à l'endroit habituel, et je te donnerai mes instructions.

Et sur ce, Arlong raccrocha.

 _*_ _ _maia koshka_ = _ mon chaton en russe (terme affectueux pour s'adresser à une jeune fille)


	3. Thriller Bark

**Hello hello ! Merci de tout cœur à tous ceux qui ont laissé un review pour cette fic, ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! ^^**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire autant ! :-D**

Ce soir-là, pour fêter l'arrivée de Zoro, il fut décidé que tout l'équipage irait boire un coup à leur bar habituel, le _Thriller Bark_. Franky avait bien sûr été invité, mais ne pouvait malheureusement pas quitter son poste. Restait Sanji, qui ne connaissait pas encore l'endroit. Pour une raison obscure qui échappait à Nami, c'était elle qui avait été chargée de l'inviter, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à frapper à sa porte pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

Après un instant qui lui parut interminable, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un Sanji à la peau humide, vêtu de sa seule serviette qu'il retenait d'une main. Nami sentit aussitôt sa bouche s'assécher, tandis qu'elle suivait des yeux une goutte d'eau qui se frayait un chemin entre les pectoraux saillants du jeune homme. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que Zoro, mais il entretenait visiblement son corps, et Nami se surprit à compter ses tablettes de chocolat avant de voir disparaître la goutte malicieuse sous la serviette maintenue autour de ses hanches. Retournant soudainement au présent, la rouquine se rendit compte que pendant son moment d'absence, Sanji n'avait cessé de roucouler à quel point il était heureux de la voir et son embarras de l'accueillir dans une telle tenue.

\- Pas grave, l'interrompit-elle d'un geste. Je venais juste te dire que ce soir, moi et les autres on comptait aller boire un verre à notre bar habituel… Alors, si tu veux venir avec nous…

\- Avec plaisir ! Où est-ce ? Et à quelle heure doit-on se retrouver ?

\- Oh, euh… Je ne dîne pas ici ce soir, parce qu'un de mes camarades de classe m'a invitée au restaurant et que je ne dis jamais non à un repas gratuit. Mais le plus simple serait que toi et les autres vous partiez d'ici en groupe après avoir soupé, non ?

\- Hélas, ma douce colombe, j'ai moi aussi un engagement pour le repas de ce soir, et ne souperai donc pas avec nos colocataires, s'excusa Sanji avec un sourire apologétique.

Nami fit la moue, se demandant quel genre d'engagement Sanji pouvait bien avoir, mais elle se reprit bien vite et lui donna toutes les indications nécessaires, tout en se retenant autant que possible de baisser les yeux vers la serviette nouée de façon précaire autour des hanches du jeune homme. A tout moment, elle risquait de se détacher, pour sûr… Et Nami ne voulait surtout pas voir ça. Oh, à qui essayait-elle donc de mentir ? Evidemment qu'elle voulait voir ça ! Elle en mourait d'envie, même !

\- …Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple d'échanger nos numéros, au cas où ? Nami-san ? fit la voix de Sanji en la ramenant de force à la réalité.

\- Oh oui, si si, bonne idée, évidemment, faisons ça, bredouilla Nami en sortant son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jeans.

Elle expédia l'échange des numéros et courut s'enfermer dans le sanctuaire de sa chambre, soulagée d'avoir un peu de répit. Jusqu'à ce soir, du moins…

 _~~~plus tard~~~_

Thriller Bark était un petit bar qui ne payait pas de mine, de prime abord. Tenu par un marin à la retraite du nom de Brook, il avait été décoré avec plein d'instruments de navigation poussiéreux, de cartes maritimes écornées et de parties de bateaux rongées par la vermine, ce qui donnait au tout l'allure d'un vaisseau fantôme plutôt que d'un débit de boissons. Brook lui-même était un homme grand et maigre, dont le teint cireux et le visage émacié lui donnaient l'apparence d'un mort-vivant – mais rien n'était plus faux, et le vieil homme possédait au contraire une réserve d'énergie inépuisable. Luffy était rentré dans son bar un jour qu'il recherchait des toilettes de toute urgence, et il avait aussitôt sympathisé avec Brook, unis tous les deux par leur humour scatophile. Il avait ensuite présenté le barman à tous ses amis, et petit à petit cette gargote était devenue le QG de l'équipage.

\- Salut, Brook ! fit Nami en poussant la porte du bar. Salut, Laboon !

Laboon était le poisson rouge de Brook, dont le bocal était posé à une extrémité du comptoir.

\- Yohoho ! Bien le bonjour, ma petite Nami ! Je te vois bien en forme, aujourd'hui ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Excellentes, et toi ?

\- Oh, moi… Assez calmes, je dois dire… Votre présence m'a manqué. Être loin de ses nakamas est toujours une telle souffrance…

Nami prit entre les siennes la main longue et fine de Brook, aux doigts déformés par l'arthrite, et la tapota doucement pour le réconforter. Elle savait que tous ses anciens camarades, du temps où il était marin, étaient décédés l'un après l'autre, et que Brook supportait mal la solitude. Avant de rencontrer Luffy, son seul ami était son poisson rouge, et il vouait à Laboon une affection sans borne.

\- Mais vous êtes là, à présent, alors l'heure n'est plus aux lamentations ! se reprit bien vite le vieil homme en se dégageant. Faisons la fête ! Et pour commencer, oserais-je te demander de me montrer ta culo…

\- NAON ! rugit Nami en s'éloignant du bar avec colère.

Elle alla rejoindre Usopp, Sanji et Vivi qui étaient déjà attablés un peu plus loin. Luffy et Zoro avaient également dîné à l'extérieur, finalement, et ils auraient un peu de retard – rien de très inhabituel. Quand ces deux-là étaient ensemble, qui savait dans quel pétrin ils allaient encore se fourrer ?

\- Voilà vos consommations, les amis ! fit Brook en s'approchant avec un plateau.

Profitant de la Happy Hour, les quatre comparses avaient tous pris des cocktails. Mais Sanji fit la grimace dès l'instant où il eut trempé ses lèvres dans le sien.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème ? s'inquiéta Vivi.

\- Non non, c'est juste que… Je reviens, s'excusa le blond en se levant pour se diriger vers le bar.

Nami, Usopp et Vivi continuèrent à discuter avec insouciance de leur journée (Vivi se plaignait d'avoir déjà un travail à remettre pour Mme Nico Robin, sa prof d'Histoire, tandis qu'Usopp leur exposait son nouveau projet en Photographie), mais la rouquine voyait du coin de l'œil Sanji discuter à grands gestes avec Brook, pointant de temps à autre vers l'une ou l'autre bouteille. Allons bon ! Non seulement c'était un joli cœur, mais maintenant il prétendait apprendre son métier à leur barman préféré ? Quel prétentieux, celui-là !

L'entrée de Luffy et Zoro coupa court à ses réflexions. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls : derrière eux, se cachant de manière assez comique derrière le kendoka (il cachait seulement sa tête, laissant tout le reste de son corps dépasser), se trouvait un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Il avait une épaisse tignasse brune qui dépassait de sous son béret rose, et des yeux noisette qui firent aussitôt craquer Nami. Il avait de vrais yeux de biche, avec des longs cils de fille !

\- Luffy ! gronda-t-elle d'un air faussement sévère. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, d'amener un mineur dans un débit de boissons ? Tu n'as pas honte ?

\- Shishishi ! Je vous présente Chopper ! Je l'ai rencontré cet été, et c'est notre nouveau nakama !

\- Hein ? Comment tu peux décider ça ? On ne le connaît même pas ! protesta Usopp. En plus, il a quoi ? Douze, treize ans, grand maximum ?

\- J'ai quinze ans ! protesta le garçon en se pressant un peu plus contre le flanc de Zoro.

\- Cet été, j'ai travaillé comme bénévole dans un hôpital, et je suis tombé sur Chopper qui faisait son stage là-bas ! Alors j'ai décidé qu'il serait le docteur de notre équipage ! expliqua Luffy avec une logique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

\- Son stage ? Docteur ? Mais il a quinze ans ! souffla Sanji en se rapprochant du groupe, suivi par Brook.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Zoro d'un ton hargneux. Figure-toi que ce petit bonhomme est un surdoué, et qu'il est inscrit en deuxième année de médecine ! Ah ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein, Sourcils-en-vrille ?

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! protesta Nami. Sanji, tu t'assieds là, et Zoro, tu te mets à l'opposé ! Voilà ! Brook, tu veux bien nous amener un jus d'orange pour ce garçon ? Merci !

Finalement, Chopper fut rapidement adopté par tous les membres de l'équipage. Il était brillant dans son domaine, mais possédait encore cette naïveté enfantine qui faisait que tout le monde le trouvait adorable, et avait envie de le protéger.

L'alcool aidant, les langues se délièrent et bientôt tout le monde riait de bon cœur. A un moment de la soirée, Sanji passa de l'autre côté du bar pour préparer des cocktails qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, étaient infiniment meilleurs que ceux de Brook. Le vieux barman, de son côté, sortit son violon et se lança dans un rythme endiablé qui leur donna à tous envie de chanter et de danser. Nami en oublia même tous ses soucis l'espace d'un instant et se retrouva bientôt en train de virevolter sur leur piste de danse improvisée (aménagée en poussant quelques tables sur le côté), passant de bras en bras et riant à gorge déployée. Le monde sembla néanmoins se figer lorsque, au milieu de toute cette joyeuse agitation, elle sentit son talon se casser net et sa jambe se dérober sous elle.

\- Nami-san ! fit une voix.

Curieusement, Nami ne heurta pas le sol comme elle l'avait redouté. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva serrée contre le torse chaud de Sanji, qui la regardait d'en haut avec une sincère préoccupation.

\- Nami-san ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas tordu la cheville, au moins ?

\- N-non non, ça va, bégaya-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

Se sentant rougir violemment, la rouquine retourna s'asseoir à leur table et sortit son téléphone pour voir l'heure qu'il était. 23h24. Il était temps de partir.

\- Nami, ça va ? fit Vivi en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ça va, mais je me suis malgré tout fait un peu mal, mentit-elle avec une petite grimace. Je crois que je vais rentrer et mettre un peu de glace sur ma cheville. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, hein, vous pouvez continuer à faire la fête !

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? insista son amie.

\- Certaine ! Je suis une grande fille, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je ne peux pas rentrer toute seule ? Continue à t'amuser, va, et rassure les autres à mon sujet – une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus.

\- Bon… Si tu es sûre…

Sans plus attendre, Nami cassa son autre talon (au moins, cela lui faisait des chaussures plates) et lança un « Au revoir, tout le monde ! » à la volée, avant de sortir en faisant un geste de la main.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide dans les rues sombres, serrant dans chaque main un de ses talons sectionnés, qu'elle avait fourrés dans les poches de son blouson, au cas où quelqu'un lui chercherait des noises. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et elle arriva un peu en avance dans la ruelle terminée par une palissade qui leur servait de point de rencontre, à Arlong et elle. Les habitants des immeubles avoisinants semblaient utiliser la ruelle comme local à poubelles, et un fouillis indescriptible s'y était accumulé au fil des années, du vieil électroménager à un canapé tout défoncé en passant par des seringues de junkie, un tas de cartons détrempés et une poupée décapitée dans une poussette qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Nami avait remonté son foulard autour de sa bouche et de son nez pour échapper à l'odeur, quand des bruits de pas derrière elle la firent sursauter.

\- Toujours ponctuelle, à ce que je vois, sourit Arlong, se découpant à contre-jour dans l'entrée de la ruelle.

\- Je préfère en avoir fini aussi vite que possible, répondit Nami en masquant sa frayeur derrière une arrogance feinte. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, cette fois ?

Arlong ouvrit sa veste en cuir pour en sortir une enveloppe en papier kraft, qu'il tendit à Nami. En-dessous, il était vêtu comme un chef de gang, avec une chemise bariolée ouverte sur le torse pour exposer son tatouage, et un bandana autour du front. Mais la première fois que celle-ci avait rencontré l'usurier, ça avait été dans son bureau, au dernier étage de l'hôtel qu'il possédait. Il portait alors un costume bien coupé, une chemise d'une blancheur impeccable et une cravate nouée d'une main experte. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable, malgré son long nez, son menton proéminent et ses petites dents pointues qui lui donnaient une allure de requin. Il lui avait proposé à boire, et lui avait parlé d'un ton affable et compréhensif tout le long de leur conversation, aussi Nami s'était-elle senti rapidement en confiance. Elle était sortie de là avec une enveloppe remplie d'argent, et très contente d'elle, après avoir signé un papier qu'elle n'avait lu qu'en diagonale.

Ce n'était que plus tard qu'elle avait compris l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en ne lisant pas les petits caractères du contrat. Arlong avait exigé d'elle, sa signature à l'appui, qu'elle intègre son gang et qu'elle fasse tout ce qu'il lui demanderait – à savoir, cambrioler les cibles qu'il lui indiquerait, et ce jusqu'au moment où elle lui aurait rapporté autant d'argent que ce qu'elle lui avait emprunté. Mais les intérêts étaient faramineux, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'approchait de la somme. Avec un peu de chance, ceci serait son dernier cambriolage… Nami l'espérait de tout cœur.

\- Voici la photo et l'adresse de la victime, expliqua Arlong tandis qu'elle parcourait le contenu de l'enveloppe des yeux. Selon mes sources, elle devrait partir vendredi en voyage d'affaire. La maison sera vide. A toi de jouer. En fonction de ce que tu me ramèneras, j'estimerai si ta dette à mon égard est remboursée ou non… Alors j'espère pour toi que la pêche sera bonne ! Ahahah !


	4. Un passé plein de secrets

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Nami fut peuplé de cauchemars. Elle rêva qu'elle déclenchait l'alarme de sa prochaine cible, que la police l'arrêtait, et qu'ils faisaient le lien avec tous les autres cambriolages qu'elle avait déjà faits par le passé. Nojiko lui disait qu'elle était immensément déçue d'apprendre que sa sœur était devenue une vulgaire voleuse, et déclarait qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la voir. Puis Luffy et tous ses amis lui tournaient le dos un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Sanji. Celui-ci lui jetait un regard affligé, et lui disait :

\- Quand je pense que j'étais attiré par toi, et que j'imaginais même que quelque chose était possible entre nous… Quelle horreur ! Je me suis bien trompé, à ton sujet. Tu n'es pas celle que je croyais.

Et Nami se réveilla en sursaut, ces paroles résonnant encore dans son esprit. Elle porta une main tremblante à son front trempé de sueur, et jeta un regard au radio-réveil posé sur sa table de nuit : 6h47. Autant se lever.

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et prit une grande inspiration pour chasser les dernières bribes du cauchemar de son esprit. Allons, du calme. La cible ne partirait pas en voyage avant vendredi, elle avait donc encore quatre jours devant elle. Il ne servait à rien de stresser pour ça maintenant ! Et puis, elle avait suffisamment mené d'opérations similaires auparavant, sans jamais se faire pincer - pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois-ci ? De plus, même si ça devait arriver, Luffy ne serait certainement pas du genre à la blâmer, pas avec le père et le frère qu'il avait. Les autres seraient sans doute choqués au début, mais ils finiraient également par comprendre ses raisons. Tout compte fait, il n'y avait que Nojiko qui ne pouvait pas savoir... Elle avait été tellement réticente à accepter l'argent de Nami ! Et pourtant, elle avait été sur le point de devoir revendre la plantation, à ce moment-là ! Finalement, elle avait accepté la somme salvatrice, mais seulement après que Nami lui ait assuré qu'elle avait emprunté de l'argent à un de ses amoureux transis, que celui-ci ne lui avait demandé aucun intérêt, et qu'elle le rembourserait petit à petit dès qu'elle le pourrait. Si Nojiko apprenait la vérité, elle serait sans doute furieuse. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle l'apprenne.

Un peu rassérénée, Nami sortit dans le couloir afin de se rendre à la salle de bain, et des murmures venant de la cuisine lui firent tendre l'oreille. Qui était déjà levé à cette heure-ci ?

\- … Et Kuina ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te demander comment elle allait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? demandait la voix de Sanji.

Nami retint son souffle, sachant très bien à qui il posait cette question et quelle serait la réponse : Kuina était le prénom de la sœur de Zoro, celle qui était morte assassinée. Il avait juré de la venger, et même après toutes ces années son souvenir restait très douloureux pour le kendoka. Et Sanji évoquait son nom avec une telle légèreté ! La réponse serait cuisante, à n'en pas douter.

\- Elle est morte, Sanji. Peu après que tu aies disparu, répondit Zoro après un long silence, et avec un calme qui étonna Nami.

\- Morte ? Oh mon Dieu… Ne me dis pas que… C'est ma faute, c'est ça ?! fit la voix de Sanji en montant dans les aigus.

\- Du calme, Sourcils-en-vrille ! Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi, tu sais ? grogna Zoro avec mauvaise humeur. Elle est morte dans un bête accident, en tombant dans les escaliers. Elle s'est brisé la nuque. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Oh… Je suis désolé, Zoro. Sincèrement, fit Sanji d'un ton plus grave. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu m'en sortir, tu sais ? C'est… C'était vraiment une fille formidable.

\- Je sais.

Nami s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : pourquoi Zoro avait-il caché la vérité à Sanji ? Et pourquoi celui-ci avait-il cru être responsable de sa mort ? Qu'est-ce que Zoro avait voulu dire par « disparu » ? Décidément, Sanji semblait avoir un passé aussi lourd que tous les autres colocataires du 3ème étage…

~~).(~~

Nami avait voulu poser ses questions à Zoro après sa douche, mais le temps qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain, l'étudiant en sports était déjà parti pour son jogging matinal, et Sanji n'était plus dans la cuisine non plus. Reléguant ses interrogations dans un coin de son esprit, Nami partit pour ses cours et très vite, les mille et une choses auxquelles elle eut à penser durant sa matinée firent qu'elle oublia complètement ce qui l'avait tant perturbée quelques heures auparavant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant Sanji, dans la cantine d'Ivankov, qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander. Aujourd'hui, Sanji portait encore une petite robe rose pâle, mais il avait échappé au supplice de la perruque, et son maquillage était plus discret. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il aurait fait une fille tout à fait acceptable si l'on faisait abstraction de la touffe de poils qui agrémentait son menton. Il lui sourit d'un air niais, et s'empressa de la servir tout en l'inondant de compliments, que Nami n'écouta que d'une oreille, préoccupée qu'elle était par la façon dont elle pourrait bien aborder le sujet avec lui. Cependant, l'endroit ne s'y prêtait guère, et elle se promit de lui tirer les vers du nez dans la soirée.

Vivi ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, suivie par Luffy et Usopp, et Nami remarqua très vite les plis soucieux qui barraient le front de son amie.

\- Vivi ? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

\- Non, rien de grave… C'est juste que… J'ai passé toute la matinée en bibliothèque pour bosser sur le travail que Miss Nico Robin m'a donné, et j'ai l'impression d'en savoir encore moins qu'avant sur mon sujet !

\- Ah bon ? Comment est-CHe poCHible ? fit Usopp, la bouche pleine.

\- Elle m'a demandé de travailler sur la guerre civile que Dressrosa a connue il y a vingt ans, avec la prise de pouvoir du roi Doflamingo. Mais il n'y a pas UNE source qui dise la même chose qu'une autre ! Tous les documents d'époque se contredisent, c'est fou !

\- Aïe aïe aïe… Et j'ai entendu dire que Nico Robin était une sacrée peau de vache, grimaça Nami. Un vrai puits de savoir, mais très exigeante avec ses étudiants !

\- Moi j'ai entendu dire que si elle s'était retrouvée ici malgré sa grande érudition, c'est parce qu'elle avait un passé criminel et que les grandes universités n'avaient pas voulu d'elle, chuchota Usopp en jetant des regards de conspirateur autour de lui.

\- Nico Robin ? Oh ! Elle a fait de la prison avec mon père ! fit Luffy avec naturel, après avoir englouti le contenu de ses quatre assiettes.

Nami, Vivi et Usopp restèrent bouche bée devant cette révélation, et leur capitaine essaya d'en profiter pour dérober d'une main preste ce qui se trouvait sur leurs assiettes à eux – mais la rouquine se reprit bien vite et planta sans hésitation sa fourchette dans la main du voleur.

\- AÏEUUUUUUUUUH ! Mais Namiiiiiiiiiiiiii… geignit Luffy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Nico Robin a fait de la _prison_?! siffla la rousse en se penchant par-dessus la table.

\- A-alors ce que j'ai entendu sur son compte est vrai, pâlit Usopp. C'est une ancienne tueuse avec plus de sang sur les mains que de chaussures dans l'armoire de Nami…Elle est devenue prof parce que ça lui donnait accès à plus de chair fraîche… Elle nous observe, nous sélectionne sans rien n'en laisser paraître… Et les mauvais élèves, elle les TUE !

Bien qu'habituées aux histoires abracadabrantes d'Usopp, Vivi et Nami ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner. Luffy, lui, se contenta d'éclater de rire.

\- Shishishi ! Ce serait cool, si c'était le cas ! Mais mon père m'a dit que son seul crime était d'en savoir un peu trop sur les activités les moins reluisantes du gouvernement, dit-il en haussant les épaules, tout en arrachant une cuisse de poulet dans l'assiette d'Usopp.

\- Mouais, fit Nami sans grande conviction. Ton père accuse toujours le gouvernement des pires crimes… A ta place, je prendrais ce qu'il dit avec des pincettes. Après tout, le président Crocodile est un héros ! Comment imaginer que son gouvernement puisse être mauvais ?

\- Hey ! LUFFY ! Mon assiette était pleine il y a deux secondes ! protesta bruyamment Usopp.

Il se jeta sur leur goinfre de capitaine pour essayer de lui sortir du gosier la nourriture qu'il venait de subtiliser, mais un coup de pied bien placé sur le haut de leur crâne à tous les deux mit fin à l'esclandre qu'ils étaient en train de provoquer au milieu du réfectoire.

\- Ça suffit, vous deux ! gronda Sanji. Tant que je travaillerai ici, tout le monde mangera à sa faim ! Alors arrêtez de vous battre pour la nourriture, il y en aura assez pour tout le monde !

Nami fut admirative en voyant la façon dont il avait réussi à assommer les deux agitateurs tout en gardant l'équilibre avec une assiette posée sur la tête, et trois autres dans chaque main. Le cuistot posa les sept assiettes sur la table devant eux et termina avec une gracieuse courbette à l'égard de « ses chères mellorines », comme il appelait ses colocataires de sexe féminin.

\- Et voilà, mes douces, fit-il d'un ton suave. J'ai pensé qu'il n'y aurait qu'en remplissant le vide sans fond qu'est l'estomac de notre capitaine, que je pourrai protéger vos portions de ses mains baladeuses. Est-ce que vous m'aimez, à présent ?

\- Candy-boy ! cria Iva de derrière ses réchauds. Ze ne te paye pas à draguer les clientes, alors ramène ton adorable petite frimousse par ici et occupe-toi de ceux qui font la file ! C'est un self-service ici, si tes amis ont encore faim ils n'ont qu'à se lever !

\- Tu as entendu, _candy-boy,_ pouffa Nami. Retourne donc travailler !

Sanji s'en retourna tout dépité, et les quatre amis purent terminer leur repas sans autre perturbation.

~~).(~~

Le soir, néanmoins, Sanji n'était pas dans la cuisine lorsque Nami y entra pour manger, et elle se sentit quelque peu déçue. Elle se serait attendue à ce que l'étudiant en restauration leur prépare systématiquement de bons petits plats tous les soirs, comme il l'avait fait le jour de son arrivée, et voilà qu'au lieu de ça, il mangeait à l'extérieur deux jours d'affilée, laissant ses colocataires à leurs pizzas surgelées et à leurs nouilles lyophilisées !

\- Sanji n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien, en se préparant une soupe en sachet.

\- Nope, répondit Usopp en touillant distraitement dans son pot de nouilles piquantes. Il a encore promis à une fille de lui préparer le meilleur repas de sa vie… Hier c'était Carmen, une fille de sa classe, mais il a vite déchanté en comprenant qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à lui voler ses recettes et ses secrets de cuisinier. Par contre, aujourd'hui, aucune idée…

\- On dirait que Sanji-Bro est un SUUUUUPER séducteur ! fit Franky avec un clin-d'œil graveleux, tout en mordant dans son hamburger.

La bande à Luffy avait invité assez rapidement le concierge à se joindre à eux pour le repas du soir, plutôt que de manger seul dans sa loge. Franky avait accepté de bon cœur, et depuis sa présence à leur table était devenue habituelle.

\- Moi je sais avec qui il est ce soir ! intervint un Luffy surexcité, qui en était à sa huitième portion de pilons de poulet au micro-onde. Il a invité Jewelry Bonney !

\- Bonney ? Eh ben ! Je lui souhaite bonne chance ! grogna Zoro autour de sa part de pizza. Cette fille a un appétit gargantuesque… Il sera mort de fatigue avant qu'elle ne s'estime rassasiée…

\- Oh ? Tu connais bien Bonney, Zoro-kun ? fit Vivi avec un sourire taquin, enfonçant sa fourchette dans son ravier de salade. Quelque chose à nous avouer, peut-être, mmh ?

Tandis que Zoro défendait à grands cris qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre Bonney et lui, Nami avait du mal à chasser le goût de cendres qui avait envahi ses bouches tout d'un coup. Sanji… invitait une fille différente chaque soir ? Elle savait que ce gars était un tombeur minable, mais… A ce point-là ?! Enfin, bref. Ce n'est pas comme si cela la dérangeait, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait des vues sur lui… _N'est-ce pas ?_

\- Ce type est vraiment pathétique, marmonna-t-elle en plongeant les lèvres dans sa soupe.

\- Qui ça ? Sanji ? fit Usopp, en haussant un sourcil avec étonnement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il cherche à se faire une fille différente tous les soirs ? En quoi c'est différent de la façon dont toi tu traites les mecs ?

\- Que… QUOI ?! M-mais ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta Nami en recrachant presque sa gorgée.

\- Eh, c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez là-dessus, en fait ! rigola Luffy.

\- Peut-être que vous avez plus d'atomes crochus que ce que tu crois, Nami, ajouta Vivi avec un clin-d'œil.

\- Oh-oh ! Serait-ce le début d'une SUUUUUUUUUUUPER romance ? J'imagine déjà la balade que je composerai en votre honneur… Ça s'appellera…

\- Lui donnez pas d'idées, manquerait plus que ce crétin se reproduise, ricana Zoro.

\- Tu fais semblant de le détester, n'empêche que tu l'as protégé, ce matin, rétorqua Nami en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité, sur ta sœur ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit aussitôt dans la cuisine, et les regards passèrent avec inquiétude de Nami à Zoro, attendant l'explosion. Explosion qui n'arriva jamais, car Zoro se contenta de refermer son carton de pizza d'un coup sec, et se mit debout avec un raclement de chaise avant d'écraser le carton entre ses poings pour en faire une boule biscornue qu'il jeta dans la poubelle.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il d'une voix tendue en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble !

\- Le Love-Cook a vécu suffisamment de saloperies par le passé sans que je veuille lui rajouter la mort de Kuina sur la conscience. Mais si tu veux vraiment une réponse, tu n'as qu'à lui demander à lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était capable de te refuser quoi que ce soit, de toute façon, répondit Zoro sans se retourner.

Et sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce.


	5. Vices rédhibitoires

Cette nuit-là, Nami découvrit que l'appétit insatiable de Jewelry Bonney ne s'appliquait pas qu'à la nourriture. Après que Sanji ait maintenu une bonne partie du 3ème étage éveillée en faisant crier sa conquête tout la nuit, Nami n'avait plus aucune envie de discuter avec Sanji pour en savoir plus sur son passé – en fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui couper les parties génitales pour les lui faire _bouffer_ avec des piments !

Le pire était sans doute de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une Bonney très satisfaite d'elle-même, en rentrant dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Oh, fit Nami en se figeant dans l'entrée. Salut…

\- CHalut ! fit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses, tout en engloutissant avec voracité ses œufs brouillés, son bacon et ses saucisses. Bien dormi ?

\- Euh… Pas trop… Tu es toute seule ? Sanji est parti ?

\- Ouaip, il est parti directement après m'avoir préparé ce petit-déjeuner. Même s'il ne travaille plus au Baratie, il continue à être fidèle à son rendez-vous matinal… répondit Bonney en tendant la main pour attraper le ketchup et en mettre une bonne dose sur son hot-dog.

Nami commençait à se sentir nauséeuse en voyant autant de graisse de grand matin, et se dit qu'une tisane lui calerait peut-être un peu l'estomac. Elle tourna donc le dos à Bonney le temps de remplir la bouilloire d'eau.

\- Son rendez-vous matinal ? Et c'est quoi, le Baratie ? demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Le Baratie, c'est le meilleur restaurant de la ville ! Il est tenu par Zeff, le père adoptif de Sanji, et c'est là qu'il travaillait jusqu'à l'année passée, quand il s'est fait virer. Visiblement, Zeff en avait marre que Sanji drague toutes les clientes, expliqua Bonney avec un clin-d'œil coquin.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, grommela Nami en mettant une cuillérée de sucre dans sa tasse.

\- Ça semble tout de même un peu extrême de le mettre dehors pour ça… Mais bon, Sanji est rapidement retombé sur ses pattes, visiblement. Il a trouvé ce logement, et il m'a dit qu'il avait un autre job maintenant. J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui. C'est un brave gars.

\- Tu le connaissais d'avant, alors ? fit Nami en venant s'asseoir à table.

\- Je le connaissais du Baratie, oui. On s'est envoyé en l'air quelques fois, et il me faisait toujours un prix. Mais la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, on m'a dit que Sanji n'habitait plus là, et que je le trouverais ici. C'est moi qui suis venue le chercher – après tout, comment dire non à un repas à l'œil, et une roulade entre les draps avec un aussi bon coup que Sanji ?

Nami se sentit rougir, et baissa le nez sur sa tasse, faisant mine de souffler sur le liquide bouillant. Pendant ce temps, Bonney s'attaquait à la généreuse pile de pancakes que Sanji lui avait préparée, et l'arrosait copieusement de sirop d'érable.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire… De savoir qu'il drague tout ce qui bouge, et que tu n'es qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres à être passée dans son lit ?

\- Pas tellement, non. C'était clair depuis le début : je ne recherchais qu'un peu d'amusement, et lui m'a dit que son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de sérieux entre nous, répondit Bonney en haussant les épaules.

\- Son cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre ?! Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de collectionner les aventures à droite et à gauche ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a une copine et qu'il la trompe ? s'écria Nami, scandalisée.

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être. Bref. Je t'avoue que ses histoires de cœur ne m'intéressent pas trop… Moi, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ce qu'il a dans son pantalon. Beurp !

Voyant Bonney s'apprêter à faire un sort à son porridge, et ressentant un dégoût croissant face à tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, Nami décida qu'il était temps de quitter la cuisine. Elle mit donc sa tasse dans l'évier, et alla se doucher tout en méditant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alors comme ça, Sanji avait été viré de chez lui ? C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait emménagé dans la résidence estudiantine alors qu'il était déjà en dernière année. Mais Nami ne ressentait aucune pitié pour lui : après tout, il l'avait bien cherché ! C'était son comportement de pervers qui l'avait mené là où il était. Et dire qu'elle avait cru, durant un bref instant, qu'il était différent des autres mecs... Elle avait été bien naïve. Finalement, ils étaient tous pareils : des porcs qui ne cherchaient qu'à s'envoyer en l'air avec la première venue.  
Sauf que Sanji était peut-être même pire que ses congénères, puisqu'il existait une possibilité que le cuistot ait déjà une petite amie, et qu'il la trompe allègrement. Pauvre fille ! Si c'était bien le cas, Nami se promit qu'elle trouverait qui c'était, et qu'elle lui dirait la vérité, même si cela devait lui faire mal. Personne ne méritait d'être cocufié aussi ouvertement, et avec une telle fréquence !

~~).(~~

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cantine à midi, bien décidée à confronter Sanji et à lui poser ses questions directement, Nami remarqua tout de suite un attroupement autour du buffet des plats du jour. En se faufilant entre les badauds, elle arriva rapidement en vue d'un Sanji qui se tenait la joue, devant une jeune femme au nez pointu et aux longs cheveux bleus.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, disait-elle. Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu sortir avec moi ? Et toutes ces filles avec qui tu t'affiches chaque jour, c'est juste une façade pour cacher tes préférences sexuelles, c'est ça ?

\- P-Porche-chan, bredouilla Sanji en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tu ne me soupçonnes quand même pas d'être _homosexuel_?

\- Quand on m'a dit que tu travaillais dans cette cantine _pourrie,_ et que tu te trémoussais en jupette avec Ivankov et sa bande de travelos, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le croire, continua Porche avec un royal mépris. Et pourtant, regarde-toi maintenant ! C'est ça, le plus grand tombeur du campus ? Une petite _tapette_ minable…

\- Non, je t'assure, Porche-chan ! Ils m'ont obligé à porter cette robe, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ces espèces d'abominations sur pattes ! se défendit Sanji en gesticulant en direction d'Ivankov, de Caroline-sama et des autres. Je suis un homme, un vrai, et je suis né pour aimer les femmes !

Nami vit la mâchoire d'Ivankov se crisper à ces mots, tandis que le visage de Carol-sama se décomposait et qu'elle battait précipitamment en retraite au fond de la cuisine, sans doute pour ne pas laisser voir son désarroi.

\- C'est ça, oui, riposta Porche sur un ton sarcastique. Attends un peu que je raconte ce que j'ai vu à toute la section Restauration… Je doute que tu aies toujours autant de succès, après ça !

Sur ces belles paroles, elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir de la cantine, tandis que Sanji sortait de derrière le buffet pour la retenir.

\- Porche-chan ! appela-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Nami se permit alors de lui couper la route en se plantant devant lui pour lui mettre une gifle retentissante sur l'autre joue.

\- N-Nami-san ? hoqueta-t-il, complètement abasourdi.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte, siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Alors c'est ça, ce que tu penses des homosexuels ? Si c'est vraiment le cas, laisse-moi te dire une chose : c'est toi le monstre !

Elle quitta la cantine en courant, incapable de rester un instant de plus dans la même pièce que le blond. Décidément, il lui était de plus en plus détestable ! Tout d'abord, il s'était révélé être un coureur de jupons invétéré – soit. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il était en plus un mec infidèle et homophobe ? Nami ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle devrait entretenir des relations amicales avec ce parfait salaud ! OK, Zoro lui avait dit qu'il avait vécu des saloperies dans le passé, mais ça n'excusait pas tout. Et là, Sanji avait vraiment dépassé les bornes !

Combien de fois Nojiko était-elle revenue de l'école en pleurant parce que les gens de sa classe l'avaient insultée après avoir appris son homosexualité ? Avec le temps, elle avait appris à se blinder, et à ignorer les commentaires désobligeants, mais Nami n'en était pas capable. Pas étonnant que certains de ses amis proches n'aient pas encore osé sortir du placard, si c'était pour se faire traiter d' _abominations_ par des gens comme Sanji ! Ce qui la choquait, surtout, c'était que de tels propos puissent sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un de leur âge. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi arriéré et intolérant ? Non, décidément, Nami ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Iva et ses protégés n'étaient peut-être pas plaisants à regarder, mais c'étaient des gens adorables, et personne n'était autorisé à les juger sur leur apparence et leur orientation sexuelle sans même chercher à les connaître. Cette fois-ci, c'était décidé : la guerre était déclarée.

~~).(~~

Nami commença par insinuer à Luffy que c'était tout de même dommage d'avoir un cuisiner professionnel comme colocataire, si c'était pour qu'il ne leur fasse jamais à manger. Luffy fut facilement convaincu, et partit de ce pas marteler la porte de Sanji pour exiger de lui qu'il reste désormais tous les soirs pour leur préparer le souper.

\- T-tous les soirs ? Mais… protesta Sanji en ouvrant de grands yeux, et en suspendant le geste qu'il faisait pour nouer sa cravate. J'ai déjà des engagements pour toute cette semaine ! Tu veux assassiner ma vie sentimentale, ou quoi ?!

\- Je suis ton capitaine, et c'est un ordre ! insista Luffy en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Capitaine de merde, oui ! grogna Sanji en levant la jambe pour donner un coup dans le menton du plus jeune. T'as décidé ça tout seul ! Si tu crois que je vais m'échiner tous les soirs à remplir le trou noir qui te sert d'estomac plutôt que de faire la cour à des jolies filles…

\- Et si c'est moi qui te le demande, Sanji-kuuuun ? intervint Nami en bombant le torse.

Les yeux du cuistot faillirent sortir de leurs orbites, tandis qu'un mince filet de sang coulait de sa narine droite.

\- N-Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan ! Je pensais que tu me détestais après la scène de ce midi ! fit-il en se tortillant, des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire niais aux lèvres. Je suis tellement soulagé !

\- Mouais, répondit Nami d'un air dédaigneux. Je suis toujours fâchée sur toi, mais j'envisagerai de te pardonner si tu fais ce qu'on te demande…

\- Evidemment, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire plaisir, ma déesse ! roucoula le blond en se tortillant comme un ver de terre sous LSD. Mais… _Tous les soirs_? On ne peut pas négocier ? Un soir sur deux, par exemple ?

\- Nope.

\- Les soirs de la semaine, avec le week-end de libre ?

\- Hors de question.

\- Allons, Nami ! intervint Vivi, qui était sortie de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Tu peux bien accorder à ce pauvre garçon un soir de libre par semaine !

\- Vivi-chan ! Tu es un ange ! s'écria Sanji en s'emparant de sa main pour la baiser fougueusement.

\- Bon. Un soir par semaine, alors, mais pas plus, conclut Nami en hochant la tête avec détermination. Tu ferais mieux d'appeler ton rendez-vous de ce soir pour annuler, parce que Luffy a très envie de grillades mixtes aujourd'hui !

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis ! VIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDE ! confirma Luffy en sautillant partout.

Sanji poussa un long soupir, et demanda juste un instant pour téléphoner avant de s'y mettre. Tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, les épaules tombantes, Nami se sentait jubiler intérieurement. Ah ! Bien fait pour ce Don Juan à la manque ! Bonne chance pour draguer et tromper sa copine, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir tous les soirs !

~~).(~~

Nami déchanta vite. En effet, le soir-même, ils n'étaient pas sept à table, mais huit – Sanji leur présenta avec un sourire charmant son invitée, Conis, que la rousse connaissait déjà car il s'agissait d'une camarade de classe en Sciences de l'environnement.

\- Conis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lui siffla-t-elle à l'oreille en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- On devait aller au resto, au début, mais Sanji a fini par m'appeler pour me dire qu'il préférait me faire goûter à sa propre cuisine, répondit Conis avec un sourire timide. Je t'avoue que je m'attendais à un cadre un peu plus… intime, mais pourquoi pas. Après tout, c'est plus convivial comme ça !

\- Non ! Je voulais dire… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté un rendez-vous avec lui ? Tu sais que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est passer une nuit avec toi, et qu'après il te jettera pour passer à la suivante, quand même ?!

Conis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sanji revint à ce moment précis avec les assiettes des demoiselles, déjà remplies et décorées avec soin. Le repas se passa dans un joyeux brouhaha, parmi les rires et les plaisanteries, et tous les colocataires firent de leur mieux pour inclure Conis dans la conversation, si bien que celle-ci se retrouva rapidement à s'amuser avec eux. Pour ne rien gâcher, les grillades que Sanji avait préparées étaient un véritable régal, et il fallut juste veiller à ce que Luffy ne les engloutisse pas toutes à lui tout seul.

Puis vint le moment tant redouté où Conis déclara qu'il se faisait tard et qu'elle devait rentrer, et que Sanji s'offrit tout de suite pour la raccompagner.

\- Usopp, Luffy, vous n'avez qu'à faire la vaisselle, bande de petits merdeux, grogna-t-il, ayant mal digéré leur manie de jouer avec la nourriture.

\- A-attends ! J'ai quelque chose à demander à Conis… à propos des cours, inventa rapidement Nami en se levant à son tour.

Elle saisit sa camarade de classe par le coude et l'entraîna dans le couloir, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Conis ! Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ! Sanji ne veut rien de sérieux, ni avec toi ni avec personne ! Si tu acceptes de coucher avec lui, tu ne seras qu'un nom de plus dans la longue liste de ses conquêtes !

\- Et alors ? rétorqua la blonde en se dégageant, à la grande surprise de Nami. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, tous les mecs ne me tournent pas autour ! J'ai toujours été la gentille Conis, la fille timide et coincée que personne ne regarde parce qu'on la trouve trop sage et ennuyeuse ! Eh bien j'en ai assez ! Et si ce soir, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Tu es jalouse, ou quoi ?

\- Moi, jalouse ? Peuh ! se défendit Nami en rougissant malgré elle. J'essayais juste de te protéger !

\- Eh bien merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais, et pour une fois qu'un gars comme Sanji jette son dévolu sur moi, je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer cette chance !

Sanji les rejoignit, portant sur son bras son manteau et celui de Conis, et Nami préféra ne rien ajouter. Après tout, Conis était prévenue, et avait son choix en toute connaissance de cause. Tant pis pour elle, si elle n'avait pas plus d'amour-propre que ça. Quant à la rousse, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Sanji…


	6. Une nuit agitée

**Hello amis lecteurs ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une excellente année 2016 ! Gros bisous !**

 **Et sans plus tarder, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous... (quoi ? moi, je me la pète ? meuuuuu non :-p)**

On était vendredi, et comme tous les vendredis soirs, l'équipage avait prévu de se réunir au Thriller Bark – excepté Nami, qui prétexta un rendez-vous amoureux pour pouvoir avoir sa soirée de libre. En effet, c'était ce soir qu'elle comptait cambrioler la cible qu'Arlong lui avait indiquée. En temps normal, elle aurait été bien loin de se réjouir, mais ce soir, elle était plutôt soulagée de ne pas devoir manger avec les autres, et supporter la énième conquête de Sanji. La veille, ç'avait été au tour de Camie, une jolie étudiante en stylisme, de se joindre à eux pour le repas, et d'empêcher tout l'étage de fermer l'œil jusqu'à une heure du matin. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'en plus d'imposer à tout le monde ses coups d'un soir, il était _obligé_ de leur faire partager ses exploits nocturnes ?!

Nami grinça des dents et leva la tête vers l'imposant édifice qui se dressait devant elle. La maison était somptueuse, de style néo-classique, avec des décorations en stuc blanc tout le long de la façade. Arlong ne s'était pas trompé : le lieu respirait l'argent. La demeure était située un peu en dehors de la ville, et entourée d'un jardin privé délimité par de hautes grilles et des haies. Nami préférait cela, et de loin, à devoir travailler en pleine rue, obscurité ou pas. Au moins, la haie la protègerait des regards indiscrets. Franchir les grilles fut l'affaire de quelques minutes, grâce au grappin dont elle s'était munie. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un côté de la maison, et repéra assez rapidement ce qu'elle recherchait : un soupirail donnant sur le sous-sol. La porte et les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient sans doute protégées par une alarme, mais c'était rarement le cas pour ce genre d'ouvertures secondaires. Elle s'accroupit devant et enleva son sac à dos de ses épaules pour en sortir plusieurs petites éprouvettes contenant des produits chimiques (dérobés durant l'un ou l'autre de ses cours). Un petit mélange, quelques gouttes sur tout le pourtour de la grille qui fermait le soupirail, et celle-ci se décrocha toute seule, le métal attaqué par le cocktail corrosif. Nami la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la déposa en douceur derrière un massif de fleurs. Et le tour était joué !

Elle ne s'attarda pas au sous-sol, où il n'y avait sans doute rien de très intéressant, et passa directement au rez-de-chaussée. Le couloir où elle aboutit en gravissant l'escalier était décoré de plusieurs peintures sur les murs, principalement des natures mortes. Rien de très excitant jusque-là – après tout, aussi riche soit-il, le propriétaire de la demeure n'allait pas s'amuser à accrocher des tableaux de maître dans un couloir. Sur un meuble en chêne massif avaient été posés divers bibelots scintillants et des cadres photographiques, que Nami regarda à peine. Elle savait déjà à quoi ressemblait sa victime, grâce au dossier fourni par Arlong : il s'agissait d'un homme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux violets et un masque en cuir lui couvrant la moitié du visage. Mais surtout, il s'agissait d'un magistrat éminent, le procureur Spandam, qui avait une réputation d'homme corrompu, et dont la clémence dépendait uniquement de l'ampleur des pots-de-vin. En bref : une vraie poule aux œufs d'or.

Cela se confirma dès qu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, où la vaisselle en argent luisait à la lueur timide de la lune. Nami ouvrit les tiroirs du bas du buffet et vida les couverts qu'ils contenaient : en effet, il s'agissait des éléments du service les moins encombrants et les plus facilement transportables. Après tout, elle devait encore ré-escalader la grille du jardin dans l'autre sens, et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop alourdie.

Son forfait accompli, elle retraversa le couloir et pénétra dans le salon. La pièce était décorée de manière extravagante : dans des vitrines, des objets de toutes les époques et de toutes les régions du globe étaient entassés sans logique aucune, tandis que sur les murs des masques vénitiens côtoyaient une défense d'éléphant et, accroché juste au-dessus du billard, un tableau de grandes dimensions, sans doute l'œuvre d'un primitif flamand. Le tout donnait l'impression d'une exhibition de richesses accumulées sans critères autres que leur valeur, et surtout sans goût. Sans plus attendre, Nami sortit un cutter de son sac à dos et découpa soigneusement la toile, qu'elle enroula et glissa dans un étui cylindrique prévu à cet effet. Crocheter quelques-unes des vitrines pour en extraire les pièces les facilement revendables fut également un jeu d'enfant. Finalement, dans cette pièce à l'atmosphère hétéroclite, la télévision à écran plasma jurait presque. Elle aussi valait une petite fortune, cela dit – mais Nami n'était pas équipée pour emporter quelque chose d'aussi volumineux.

Passant ensuite à l'étage, Nami localisa rapidement les pièces qui l'intéressaient, à savoir : les chambres et le bureau. Spandam était divorcé, et il n'y avait donc pas de coffret à bijoux à piller dans sa chambre à coucher, mais Nami trouva tout de même une chevalière en or et une Rolex dans sa table de nuit. Boutons de manchette et pinces à cravate en divers matériaux nobles furent également subtilisés. La chambre de sa fille unique, Kalifa, s'avéra finalement beaucoup plus vide, car la jeune femme était déjà adulte (à en juger par les photos où elle apparaissait aux côtés de son père), et ne vivait sans doute plus là depuis longtemps.

Dans le bureau, par contre, un stylo-plume en argent, le presse-papier en cristal de baccarat et une boîte de cigares de marque connurent à leur tour le grand plongeon au fond du sac de Nami. La voleuse hésita un instant devant le mini-bar, reconnaissant des bouteilles d'alcool de grande valeur, mais elle finit par secouer la tête, se disant qu'elles risquaient trop de se briser durant ses acrobaties. Et puis, son sac à dos commençait à être bien rempli ! Pour les mêmes raisons, elle dut renoncer à emmener les livres anciens qui trônaient sur une étagère, couverts de poussière car personne ne les ouvrait jamais. Ils n'étaient là que pour prouver que leur propriétaire pouvait se le permettre, hélas. Il s'agissait pourtant d'éditions rares d'ouvrages célèbres, illustrées au moyen de gravures. De vrais petits bijoux. La cambrioleuse soupira avec envie et passa ses doigts gantés sur la tranche d'un atlas ancien. Comme elle rêvait de voyager et de faire le tour du monde, un jour… Elle avait soif d'exploration. Mais elle savait pourtant que c'était impossible : Nojiko avait besoin d'elle pour faire tourner la plantation, et elle lui devait tant !

Se recentrant sur son objectif, Nami s'approcha de la peinture accrochée derrière le bureau. Sortant son cutter, elle répéta l'opération effectuée dans la salle à manger, et glissa la toile dans un second étui. Voilà. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : trouver le coffre-fort. Par acquis de conscience, elle décrocha le cadre (désormais vide) pour vérifier derrière, s'attendant à n'y trouver qu'un mur plein (après tout, ç'aurait été trop facile). Et pourtant, il était bien là. Quel manque d'originalité ! Forte de ses années d'expérience, et particulièrement fière de ses doigts agiles, Nami réussit sans trop de peine à l'ouvrir au toucher, et plongea sa main gantée à l'intérieur. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand elle n'y trouva aucun argent, mais seulement une épaisse liasse de documents ! Nami les posa à côté d'elle et replongea sa main au fond du coffre, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces papiers ont de si important pour être gardés dans un coffre-fort… ? murmura-t-elle, tout en les feuilletant.

Une photo s'échappa alors du tas de feuilles, et Nami sursauta en la ramassant. La photo représentait en effet Kalifa, reconnaissable à son air sévère et à ses petites lunettes d'acier, et là, à côté d'elle… Sanji. Sanji, qui affichait un grand sourire ravi et avait un bras passé autour des épaules de sa compagne. Était-ce donc elle, sa fameuse petite amie ? La cambrioleuse se mit à compulser les documents d'une main fébrile. Plusieurs feuilles, agrafées ensemble, attirèrent rapidement son attention. Il s'agissait d'un article dactylographié, intitulé « La vérité sur la guerre civile de Dressrosa », et signé Nico Robin. Tiens, tiens ! Intéressant. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

Soudain, il lui sembla entendre un bruit à l'étage inférieur et la voleuse se raidit. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison ? Nami tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien. Par mesure de précaution, néanmoins, il valait mieux qu'elle ne traîne pas ici – elle fourra les papiers pêle-mêle dans son sac à dos et referma le coffre-fort à toute vitesse. Elle redescendit ensuite l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, et là, de nouveaux bruits provenant de la salle à manger lui confirmèrent ce qu'elle redoutait déjà : elle n'était pas seule sur les lieux. Merde ! Nami se dépêcha de descendre les dernières marches, et de se diriger à toute allure vers l'escalier de la cave, retenant son souffle pour ne pas se faire repérer. Malheureusement, cet escalier-ci était en bois, et pas en pierre, et Nami crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'une des marches grinça, trahissant sa présence.

Tout se passa très vite. La silhouette d'un homme portant une casquette et affublé d'un très long nez (un peu comme Usopp) se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte, juste au moment où Nami choisissait de sauter les dernières marches qui la mèneraient à la cave.

\- Hey ! Toi, là ! eut-elle le temps d'entendre, tout en se précipitant vers le soupirail resté ouvert.

Elle lança d'abord son sac à dos par l'ouverture, avant de s'y faufiler elle-même, aussi preste qu'une anguille. Quelque chose frôla sa cheville et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de frayeur, avant de balancer un grand coup de pied derrière elle. Le grognement de douleur qui retentit aussitôt lui confirma qu'elle avait bien touché l'intrus, et elle en profita pour se hisser tout à fait à l'extérieur, ramasser son sac à dos, et courir à toute vitesse vers la grille où son grappin l'attendait, caché dans la haie.

Même après avoir mis plusieurs pâtés de maison de distance entre elle et le mystérieux individu, le cœur de Nami continuait à battre la chamade, et elle sentait ses jambes flageoler. Pourtant, elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration et à marcher normalement, sachant qu'elle attirerait l'attention si elle courait. Elle prit soin de faire de longs détours, pour semer qui que ce soit aurait essayé de la suivre, et ne se permit de perdre son sang-froid que lorsqu'elle fut à l'abri, enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre. S'effondrant sur son lit, Nami mit son visage dans ses mains et sentit la panique la submerger à nouveau. Il s'en était fallu de si peu pour que cet homme la rattrape ! Et qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait d'elle, alors ? Un sanglot pathétique résonna dans la pièce obscure, et Nami se ressaisit immédiatement, se refusant à être aussi faible. Elle se redressa et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche, avant d'attirer son sac à dos (qu'elle avait laissé tomber au sol en arrivant) vers elle.

Elle commença par en sortir les papiers trouvés dans le coffre-fort du procureur, et alla les poser sur son bureau. Elle les lirait demain, à la lueur du jour – pour l'heure, elle était bien trop épuisée, physiquement et mentalement, pour s'en préoccuper. Examinant le reste de son butin, Nami émit un petit bruit appréciateur. L'un dans l'autre, elle avait plutôt fait une bonne récolte cette nuit, et c'était certainement suffisant pour solder sa dette à l'égard d'Arlong. Rien que les deux toiles valaient déjà une coquette somme ! Après ce cambriolage-ci, elle n'aurait plus jamais à voler quoi que ce soit, et à encourir à nouveau autant de risques. Elle serait enfin libre, et pourrait vivre une vie normale avec ses amis et sa sœur.

Ce fut avec cette pensée réconfortante qu'elle glissa le sac à dos sous son lit, et s'endormit aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Une journée qui commençait bien

Nami se permit de faire la grasse matinée le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'elle se leva, le soleil brillait et elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour humer l'air avec délice, contente d'elle-même et confiante en l'avenir. Elle se sentait bien. Profitant de sa bonne humeur, elle sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un SMS à Arlong :

 **Mission accomplie. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais travailler pour vous !**

Nami pouffa légèrement en imaginant la tête de l'usurier quand il lirait son message. C'était décidément une belle journée qui commençait ! Enlevant ses vêtements sombres de cambrioleuse (qu'elle avait été trop épuisée, physiquement et émotionnellement, pour enlever la veille au soir), elle enfila son pyjama en pilou et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Luffy et Vivi se trouvaient en train de discuter.

\- Hey Nami ! l'accueillit Luffy en bondissant comme un ressort. Tu aurais dû venir, hier soir, c'était trop cooooooooooool !

\- Luffy, voyons, tu sais bien que Nami avait un rendez-vous amoureux, le gronda Vivi avec un clin-d'œil à l'attention de la rousse. Aloooors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Boh, rien de spécial, mentit Nami en se faisant chauffer de l'eau. La nourriture était bonne, mais ce gars était vraiment trop imbu de lui-même. Il n'a fait que parler de lui pendant toute la soirée ! Je ne pense pas que je le reverrai, ce genre de mecs m'ennuie.

\- Ah. Je comprends. Après tout, tu préfères qu'on te parle de toi, répondit Luffy avec un grand naturel.

Trente secondes plus tard, et une grosse bosse sur le crâne du capitaine en plus, Nami s'assit à table avec ses amis, une tasse de thé fumante à la main.

\- Et vous alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de si cool ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oh, tu aurais dû être là, c'était trop génial ! répondit Luffy en frétillant d'excitation. Brook a joué du piano toute la soirée, et Franky a sorti sa guitare, et la nouvelle copine de Sanji nous a fait une démonstration de danse vraiment impressionnante !

 _\- La nouvelle copine de Sanji ?_ le coupa Nami d'une voix tranchante. Tu veux dire que Sanji a _encore_ ramené une nouvelle poule et vous a imposé sa présence toute la soirée ? Alors excuse-moi, mais je suis contente de ne pas être venue !

\- Mais Nami… se défendit Luffy d'une voix geignarde.

\- Mais rien du tout ! Ce type est une ordure de première ! Il drague tout ce qui bouge malgré le fait qu'il a déjà une copine, et en plus il est homophobe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?!

Vivi et Luffy la regardèrent quelques instants avec de grands yeux, surpris d'un tel éclat, puis les sourcils de Luffy se froncèrent, tandis que Vivi secouait la tête avec tristesse.

\- Infidèle et homophobe, maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui vaut ces nouvelles accusations ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Quoi, vous ne me croyez pas ? C'est Sanji lui-même qui a dit à Jewelry Bonney que son cœur était déjà pris ailleurs ! Et il a traité Iva et ses protégés d' _abominations_! s'énerva Nami.

Elle fut très surprise, néanmoins, de voir Luffy et Vivi échanger un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Quoi ?! s'emporta-t-elle. Ça n'a rien de drôle !

\- Non, ça n'a rien de drôle, mais ça explique bien de choses, pouffa Vivi en essuyant une larme d'hilarité au coin de son œil.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Depuis hier, Iva-chan oblige Sanji à porter une culotte bouffante sous sa robe ! révéla Luffy avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai pas très bien compris les règles de jeu, mais tous les autres okamas essayent en permanence de soulever sa jupe pour voir sa culotte, et ça gêne beaucoup Sanji ! Shishishi !

\- Il a aussi été rétrogradé et doit faire la plonge, continua Vivi d'un air amusé. Il ne pourra à nouveau faire la cuisine que lorsqu'il réussira à éviter toutes les tentatives pour soulever sa jupe. Comme tu vois, Iva n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre, Nami : elle se venge très bien toute seule !

\- Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas encore assez, si tu veux mon avis, bougonna la rousse en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Les regards qu'échangeaient Luffy et Vivi commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, à présent, et encore plus quand elle crut lire de la compassion dans leurs yeux. De quel droit se permettaient-ils d'éprouver de la _pitié_ à son égard ?! Surtout Luffy et le petit pois qui lui servait de cerveau ! Cependant, Vivi reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'explose.

\- Luffy, tu peux nous laisser quelques instants, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Luffy hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce d'un pas sautillant.

\- C'est quoi, ces regards apitoyés que vous me lancez ? grogna Nami en jetant un regard venimeux à cette traîtresse qui se disait son amie. Vous pensez que j'exagère, c'est ça ?!

\- Nami. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé, que tes paroles dépassent ta pensée ? Je ne sais pas dans quel contexte Sanji a traité Iva et sa bande d'abominations, mais tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait accepté de travailler pour eux, et plus encore de porter une robe, s'il était homophobe à tous crins ? Il faut le comprendre, aussi. En tant qu'hétérosexuel, même tolérant, ça doit être assez agaçant de se faire draguer par d'autres hommes dès qu'il met les pieds dans la cantine ! Ce mot a pu lui échapper sur le coup de la colère, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement ce qu'il ressente à l'égard de ses collègues. Tu ne crois pas ?

Nami fronça les sourcils, et considéra la question tout en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

\- Je ne pense pas que Sanji ait été en colère. Je crois plutôt qu'il était horrifié à l'idée de se faire prendre pour l'un d'entre eux par une de ses anciennes conquêtes, et qu'il a cherché à se défendre avec un peu trop de véhémence, histoire d'être convaincant.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! fit Vivi avec un grand sourire soulagé. J'étais sûre que Sanji ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais que tu le dépeins !

\- Mouais. Même s'il n'est pas réellement homophobe, ça n'en reste pas moins un salaud qui trompe sa copine, s'obstina la rousse, les doigts crispés autour de sa tasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? soupira Vivi, avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix. Il a juste dit que son cœur était pris, pas qu'il était en couple ! Si ça se trouve, il est juste amoureux d'une fille qui ne répond pas à ses sentiments, et il cherche à l'oublier en multipliant les aventures…

\- Eh ben, depuis le temps qu'il ramène une fille différente chaque soir, il devrait pourtant l'avoir oubliée, sa dulcinée ! Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas nouveau-nouveau, son comportement de Don Juan… Il s'est même fait virer de chez lui à cause de ça !

\- Franchement, Nami, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ressens une telle hargne à son égard. Sanji est un tombeur, OK, mais en quoi ça te concerne ? On dirait vraiment que tu le prends comme une offense personnelle !

Nami se renfrogna, et prit le temps de se préparer une deuxième tasse de thé avant de répondre.

\- Tu sais que Bellemere était notre mère adoptive, à Nojiko et à moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique. Je ne me rappelle plus de notre mère biologique, j'étais trop petite, mais Nojiko m'en a un peu parlé. Visiblement, c'était une jeune fille un peu paumée, qui s'est laissé bercer par les douces promesses d'un homme marié, et qui a accepté de devenir sa maîtresse, convaincue qu'il quitterait bientôt sa femme pour vivre avec elle. Seulement, il ne l'a jamais fait, et l'a quittée au contraire quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte de ma sœur. Puis, plus d'un an après, il est revenu la bouche en cœur, en disant que sa femme l'avait mis à la porte et qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Et notre mère lui a pardonné. Seulement, il a suffi qu'elle retombe enceinte (de moi, cette fois) pour qu'il la quitte à nouveau et se barre avec une femme plus jeune et plus jolie. Notre mère s'est retrouvée toute seule avec non pas un, mais deux enfants en bas âge. Elle a sombré dans l'alcool et la dépression, et a fini par se suicider après que les services sociaux nous aient emmenées ma sœur et moi. C'est pour ça que je déteste les mecs infidèles !

\- Oh… Je suis désolée, Nami. J'ignorais… murmura Vivi, un peu sous le choc.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je raconte volontiers, fit Nami en haussant les épaules. J'apprécierais beaucoup que cette histoire reste entre nous.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais, Nami, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça, tu sais. Ni comme ce salaud de Nezumi, qui a tué ta mère adoptive parce qu'elle ne voulait pas céder à ses avances. Il y a des mecs bien, aussi… Des mecs qui méritent qu'on s'y attache, comme Luffy, ou Kohza. Et je suis sûre que Sanji n'est pas un mauvais bougre non plus, dans le fond.

Vivi lui avait pris la main tout en parlant, et Nami lui adressa un sourire las avant de se dégager doucement.

\- Bon, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, soupira-t-elle, tout en allant rincer sa tasse à l'évier. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aura le droit d'approcher ses sales pattes de pervers de moi, ou ça risque de très mal se passer !

\- Je ferai passer le message… Mais dis-moi, ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu as peur de ne pas savoir lui résister ? sourit Vivi, tout en lui lançant un clin-d'œil malicieux.

Nami, indignée, sortit de la cuisine à grandes enjambées et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, dont elle claqua la porte avec grand fracas. Ce fut alors qu'elle vit son téléphone portable vibrer sur son lit, où elle l'avait laissé. 1 message reçu. Arlong.

 **Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit, à l'endroit habituel. Tu risques d'être surprise.**

~~).(~~

Après une bonne douche, Nami s'enroula une serviette autour de la tête et s'assit à son bureau, prête à découvrir enfin ce que contenaient les mystérieux papiers trouvés dans le coffre-fort de Spandam. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, fébrile comme elle était depuis qu'elle avait reçu le message d'Arlong. De quelle « surprise » parlait-il donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore, celui-là ? Sûrement rien de bon… Mais mieux valait se concentrer sur autre chose, pour l'instant, plutôt que de se torturer inutilement avec des questions sans réponses. Elle saurait bien assez tôt, de toute façon.

La première liasse de feuilles, glissée dans une farde en carton de couleur rouge, concernait un certain Iceburg. Les premières pages retraçaient tout son parcours jusqu'ici : sa date et son lieu de naissance, sa composition familiale, son parcours scolaire… Tout avait été consigné dans les moindres détails, avec une minutie qui faisait presque froid dans le dos. Même le nom de sa souris apprivoisée, Tyrannosaurus, faisaient partie du dossier ! S'ensuivait un rapport très méthodique sur les activités quotidiennes d'Iceburg et de sa compagnie, Galley-La. On aurait presque dit que Spandam avait envoyé un espion pour s'infiltrer parmi les employés de l'armateur, et le tenir au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes. Mais dans quel intérêt ? En survolant les documents, Nami ne voyait rien de très illégal – c'était même assez ennuyeux. Une entrée lui fit néanmoins hausser un sourcil : il y était stipulé que "l'agent K" s'était introduit dans le domicile d'Iceburg pendant que celui-ci travaillait, mais qu'il n'avait pas trouvé "l'objet recherché". De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? La dernière page du rapport portait la date du lundi d'avant, ce qui prouvait qu'Iceburg était toujours sous surveillance à l'heure actuelle.

La farde suivante était de couleur jaune, et contenait un dossier en tous points similaire au précédent, mais portant cette fois-ci sur le père d'Iceburg, Tom Worker. Seulement, Nami déglutit nerveusement en voyant ce qui avait été tamponné à l'encre rouge sur la première page : ÉLIMINÉ. Eliminé ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il avait été… assassiné ? Le rapport sur ses activités quotidiennes n'en disait rien, évidemment, si ce n'est qu'il s'interrompait assez brutalement du jour au lendemain. Les feuilles suivantes étaient peu nombreuses, et concernaient le jeune frère d'Iceburg, un dénommé Cutty. Cette fois-ci, pas de rapport quotidien, et sur la première page, c'était un autre mot qui avait été tamponné : RECHERCHÉ.

Tout cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Nami. Elle savait déjà que Spandam était un procureur véreux, corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, mais si maintenant il s'avérait qu'il trempait aussi dans des affaires de meurtre… ! Il allait sûrement rechercher la personne qui l'avait cambriolé, et que ferait-il à la jeune femme une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvée ? Nami se sentit frissonner involontairement. Peut-être devrait-elle brûler ces documents, les détruire complètement pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à elle ? Mais il y avait toujours le reste du butin. Jusqu'ici, Arlong avait toujours bien réussi à effacer ses traces lorsqu'il revendait les objets volés sur le marché noir, mais que se passerait-il si, cette fois-ci exceptionnellement, on parvenait à le retrouver, et qu'il dénonçait Nami aux hommes de Spandam ?

Nami était piégée, contrainte à faire confiance à Arlong (pouah !) pour qu'il les protège tous les deux. Et de toute façon, elle en savait déjà trop : alors autant finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ! Se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité, la cambrioleuse s'empara de la farde suivante, qui était de couleur mauve. Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Il s'agissait du dossier concernant Nico Robin. Dans les premières feuilles concernant les renseignements généraux à son sujet, se trouvait confirmé ce que Luffy avait affirmé : la prof d'Histoire avait bel et bien fait deux ans de prison dans le même établissement que Monkey D. Dragon. Et elle aussi était sous surveillance constante, à en juger par la dernière date de son rapport quotidien, qui remontait elle aussi au lundi précédent. Nami fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'une entrée du rapport avait été entourée en rouge : il y était spécifié que Nico Robin s'était rendue au restaurant Le Baratie et, qu'après y avoir soupé, elle avait demandé à parler au chef (qui n'était autre que Sanji) pour le féliciter. La cambrioleuse ne voyait rien de suspicieux là-dedans, mais pour une raison ou une autre, Spandam s'était senti obligé de griffonner à côté : « Rappeler à Mme Nico les termes de notre arrangement ». La farde contenait encore l'article dactylographié, portant pour titre « La vérité sur la guerre civile de Dressrosa ». La rousse décida de ne pas le lire (l'Histoire et la politique, ça n'avait jamais été trop son truc) mais mit l'article de côté pour pouvoir le passer à Vivi. Cela l'aiderait sûrement pour son travail !

Enfin, la cambrioleuse ouvrit d'une main fébrile la dernière farde, de couleur bleue. Sanji. Pourquoi le jeune homme était-il fiché lui aussi, voilà qui était un mystère, mais qu'elle était bien décidée à élucider ! Sans plus attendre, elle se plongea dans sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle referma la farde, après avoir parcouru le rapport dans sa totalité, ce n'était plus seulement du dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour l'étudiant en restauration, mais le mépris le plus total.


	8. Cas de conscience

A midi, Franky s'était joint à Nami, Luffy et Usopp pour manger (Sanji, heureusement, devait travailler à la cantine, Zoro était sans doute tellement absorbé dans son entraînement qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure, et Vivi avait rejoint Kohza pour le week-end), et la rouquine s'était rapidement aperçue que le concierge avait l'air soucieux. Elle n'avait pas été la seule, cela dit.

\- Il y a un problème, Franky ? avait demandé Usopp entre deux bouchées.

\- On vient de m'appeler pour me dire que mon frère était à l'hôpital. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, il s'est fait agresser en rentrant chez lui après avoir travaillé jusqu'à l'aube, ce matin, répondit Franky avec une grimace.

\- Oh, CHa craint ! fit Luffy avec la bouche pleine. Mais CHe ne CHaVHais pas que tu aVHais un frère !

\- On ne s'est jamais SUUPER bien entendus, tous les deux, et la mort de notre père a fini par nous éloigner complètement, avoua le concierge en secouant la tête avec tristesse.

\- Mince, Franky, je suis désolée… Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne à l'hôpital ? proposa Nami, compatissant sincèrement.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine… Je ne compte pas y aller, de toute façon, ajouta Franky à mi-voix.

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent Luffy, Usopp et Nami en même temps.

\- Ce serait très compliqué à vous expliquer, soupira Franky. Sachez seulement que les personnes qui l'ont agressé me recherchaient certainement, moi ou des documents que j'ai en ma possession, et si j'allais à l'hôpital voir Iceburg, je risquerais trop de me faire repérer. Je ne peux hélas pas vous en dire plus…

\- On se croirait en plein film d'espionnage… murmura Usopp, tout en blêmissant. Rassure-moi : on est en sécurité ici, au moins ?

\- T'inquiète pas, Franky ! Si tu veux aller voir ton frère, on peut y aller ensemble, et je botterai les fesses au premier qui te cherchera des noises ! Personne ne s'attaque à mes nakamas sans en souffrir les conséquences ! promit Luffy avec enthousiasme.

\- Ahah, c'est vraiment SUUPER gentil, bro ! Mais j'ai confiance en Iceburg, je sais qu'il ne leur a rien dit. Et si je me pointais maintenant, après toutes ces années à me cacher, ça rendrait son sacrifice complètement inutile. Je ne veux pas faire ça, déclara Franky avec fermeté.

\- D-des _années_ à te cacher ? C'est donc si sérieux que ça ? balbutia Usopp, qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Ne me posez plus de questions, je vous en ai déjà trop dit, grommela le concierge en détournant le regard.

Quant à Nami, elle était restée figée à l'entente d'un certain nom, complètement pétrifiée. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle devait sûrement avoir mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ton frère s'appelle I-Iceburg, tu dis ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Comme l'armateur ?

C'était sûrement une coïncidence ! Le frère de Franky ne pouvait pas être la même personne que dans les dossiers de Spandam, pas vrai ? Parce que si c'était bien le cas, cela voudrait dire que Franky… était Cutty Flam ?! Attends une seconde, le concierge avait bien dit qu'il se cachait depuis des années, à l'instant ? Tout collait !

\- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Franky, confirmant d'un coup toutes les craintes de Nami.

\- Ah… D-de nom, seulement… bredouilla la rouquine, complètement effondrée.

Il y eut un lourd silence, tandis que chacun digérait les informations qu'il venait d'entendre, et que Franky ruminait celles qu'il avait gardées pour lui, les sourcils froncés. La chanson joyeuse qui passait à la radio jurait singulièrement avec cette ambiance pesante, et Usopp finit par se lever pour changer de chaîne, tombant sur un flash informatif concernant Dressrosa.

« _Et maintenant, des nouvelles du Nord ! C'est officiel : la capitale de Lvneel est tombée cette nuit entre les mains de l'armée de Dressrosa. C'est depuis le balcon du palais royal que Son Altesse Doflamingo s'est adressée à ses troupes, tandis que le drapeau des vaincus avait été remplacé par celui de leurs ennemis au sommet de l'édifice. Doflamingo a ainsi annoncé qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, et que la guerre continuerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas capturé les traîtres Riku, Viola et Rebecca. Ceux-ci semblent avoir réussi à s'échapper avec le roi de Lvneel, et à fuir vers le Nord, en direction des territoires non encore occupés. Passons à présent au point économie avec notre expert… »_

\- Eh ben, ça aura fini de nous déprimer complèrement, tout ça, plaisanta Usopp en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Tssk, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi le roi de Lvneel s'entête à protéger ces transfuges de Dressrosa, au risque d'y perdre son propre territoire ? fit Nami en secouant la tête, consternée.

\- Ah, c'est parce que Riku est son beau-frère ! répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire. Les sœurs du roi de Lvneel ont été mariées à Riku et à Homing, le père de Doflamingo, et à cette occasion des traités d'alliance ont été signés entre les deux nations. Puis, quand Doflamingo était encore enfant, Homing l'a fait interner dans une institution psychiatrique et a fait de son deuxième fils, Rocinante, son héritier. Quand Homing est mort, et que Rocinante est monté sur le trône, les traités avec Lvneel ont été renouvelés – ce qui n'a pas été le cas après que Doflamingo ait pris le pouvoir de force. Du coup, légalement, le roi de Lvneel doit encore assistance à Riku, mais pas à son neveu, le roi actuel de Dressrosa.

\- Wow, bro ! Je suis étonné que tu en saches autant sur le sujet ! fit Franky en applaudissant, impressionné.

\- Ah, c'est Sanji qui m'a expliqué tout ça… avoua Luffy en se grattant le crâne.

\- Sanji ? Il s'y connaît, lui ? releva Nami intriguée, se rappelant que Robin et lui avaient été en contact.

\- Ah, oui ! répondit Usopp en hochant la tête. Il m'a dit qu'on l'avait retrouvé, bébé, dans la cale d'un navire qui venait de Dressrosa. Les autorités ont voulu l'y renvoyer, mais entretemps la guerre civile avait éclaté, et c'était devenu impossible. Du coup, il a été envoyé en orphelinat, et il est devenu complètement obsédé par le sujet en grandissant. Il a des tonnes de photos et de coupures de presse dans sa chambre ! J'étais là quand il les a montrées à Vivi…

\- Oh, quelle histoire tragique ! Je ne pleure pas, mais mon cœur saigne pour Sanji-bro ! brailla Franky en larmoyant.

La conversation avait dérivé sur autre chose, après cela, mais Nami avait conservé une sensation de malaise même après être retournée dans sa chambre « pour travailler ». Elle avait examiné les deux toiles volées, déterminant que celle du salon était un original tandis que celle du bureau était sans doute une copie, mais sans cesse son regard revenait se poser sur le tas de paperasses dérobées à Spandam. Que devait-elle en faire ? Les détruire ? Les donner à Arlong ? Ou bien les donner aux principaux intéressés, à savoir Franky, Robin et Sanji, afin qu'ils sachent que quelqu'un les surveillait de près ? Mais si elle faisait ça, elle devrait aussi leur expliquer comment elle se les étaient procurées… Une chose était certaine, en tous cas : leur contenu pouvait s'avérer bien dangereux, si on apprenait qu'elles étaient en sa possession. Et pour cette raison, il était primordial qu'elle arrive à s'en débarrasser, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

~~).(~~

Ce soir-là, Nami n'accompagna pas ses amis au bar de Brook non plus, prétextant un autre rendez-vous. Au lieu de cela, elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre, à relire encore et encore les dossiers qu'elle avait trouvés dans le coffre-fort du procureur, et à se demander ce qu'elle devait en faire. Pourquoi Iceburg avait-il été attaqué, si soudainement ? Etait-ce vraiment pour lui soutirer des renseignements sur son frère, après tant d'années ? Ou bien parce qu'on le soupçonnait d'être lié au cambriolage de Spandam ? Dans ce cas-là, nul doute que Robin et Sanji seraient les suivants sur la liste... Alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement innocents (enfin, innocents _de cela_ , du moins) et que Nami était la seule coupable. Sachant ce qu'elle savait, pouvait-elle faire taire sa conscience et ne pas les avertir du danger ? Sanji méritait peut-être ce qui lui pendait au nez, mais Robin ? Et Iceburg, ne lui devait-elle pas des excuses ?

Au moins, le point positif, c'est que si Spandam les soupçonnait eux, il n'était donc pas encore remonté jusqu'à Nami. Autant s'assurer que cela reste ainsi... Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait laisser ces gens prendre le blâme à sa place. Mais en était-elle vraiment capable ?

Que faire ? L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Arlong approchait, et elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Finalement, elle dissimula les feuilles sous son matelas, et se dirigea à petits pas pressés vers la ruelle où l'attendait Arlong, aussi ricanant et odieux que jamais. Il passa en revue le contenu de son sac à dos avec des petits « m-mmh » appréciateurs, et quand Nami lui conseilla d'attendre avant de mettre les objets en vente, et de bien brouiller les pistes au moment de le faire, pour éviter qu'on ne puisse retrouver sa trace, il balaya la remarque d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je savais à qui je m'attaquais, j'ai pris mes précautions, dit-il sans lever le nez.

Finalement, après un moment qui parut interminable à la cambrioleuse, il referma le sac à dos d'un coup sec et adressa un sourire cruel à Nami.

\- Bon, c'est pas mal. Dommage que ce ne soit pas encore assez pour solder ta dette !

\- QUOI ? s'étrangla la rousse. Vous plaisantez ? Ce qu'il y a là-dedans vaut _largement_ ce que je devais encore vous rembourser !

\- Oh, j'ai oublié de te prévenir ? Les intérêts ont encore augmenté, depuis la dernière fois, répondit Arlong en s'humidifiant les lèvres. J'ai bien peur que tu me doives encore plusieurs milliers de _beris_.

\- Plusieurs _milliers_?! M-mais c'est malhonnête ! J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de… !

\- Oh si, j'ai le droit. Tu as oublié le contrat que tu as signé ? J'ai le droit de modifier le taux d'intérêt à n'importe quel moment, et autant que je veux. Tu aurais vraiment dû lire les petits caractères avant de signer, ma jolie…

Nami recula d'un pas, complètement révoltée.

\- Je refuse ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger ! C'était la dernière fois que je cambriolais quelqu'un pour vous !

\- Ah, je n'ai pas le droit de t'obliger ? susurra Arlong avec un sourire en coin. Non, évidemment, tu as raison… Mais je peux m'arranger pour que la police te retrouve, et alors que dira ta chère grande sœur ? Et tes amis, mmh ?

\- Si la police m'arrête, vous croyez que je vais me gêner pour vous dénoncer ? cracha Nami. Je leur dirai que vous m'avez obligée ! Je leur raconterai tout !

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, mais je peux très bien leur dire que j'ai simplement demandé à ce que tu me rembourses, et que je ne savais pas quels moyens tu utiliserais pour récolter la somme. Tu n'as aucune preuve contre moi. Et j'ai des contacts au sein des forces de l'ordre. Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne, et qui crois-tu qu'ils croiront, mmh ?

Nami ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de trouver une réplique adéquate. C'était vrai : Arlong était un homme riche et puissant, avec des contacts partout, alors qu'elle n'était personne. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. En plus, si la police l'appréhendait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avec que Spandam et ses sibres ne retrouvent sa trace… Complètement anéantie, la jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol, les bras pendants.

\- Vous n'allez jamais me libérer de ma dette, pas vrai ? murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Vous allez m'obliger à travailler pour vous, encore et encore et encore…

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? se moqua Arlong. Je te croyais plus maligne ! Allez, je te laisse… Mais attends-toi à recevoir de mes nouvelles bientôt. A la prochaine !

Et Arlong s'éloigna en riant à gorge déployée, laissant Nami seule avec son désespoir.


	9. Le dossier Sanji

Nami n'avait pas envie de sortir de son lit. Elle voulait rester enfouie sous sa grosse couverture, la tête cachée sous son oreiller, et oublier le reste du monde. Plus d'Arlong, plus de Spandam, plus de Sanji… Juste ce cocon chaud et moelleux, et sombrer dans le sommeil pour l'éternité. Ah, le bonheur !

Pourtant, elle savait que c'était impossible. Après avoir entendu Luffy tambouriner à sa porte pour la troisième fois, elle soupira avec irritation et rabattit sa couette pour s'asseoir.

\- Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Il est déjà onze heures du matin ! Est-ce que tu es malade ?! tonitruait le jeune hyperactif, depuis le couloir.

Mais avant que Nami n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, ce fut la voix d'Usopp qui intervint.

\- Luffy, enfin ! Ça fait la troisième fois que tu toques et que tu n'as pas de réponse ! Peut-être que Nami n'est tout simplement pas rentrée hier soir, tu as pensé à ça ?

\- Pas rentrée ? Tu veux dire… qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose ?! s'étrangla Luffy.

Nami dut se retenir de rire. Oh, Luffy, si naïf ! Ce n'était pas un hasard si tout le monde le trouvait attachant…

\- Mais non, idiot, grogna la voix de Zoro. Ce qu'Usopp essaye de dire, c'est que Nami a peut-être fini la nuit avec son rencard, pour une fois.

\- Exactement ! Merci, Zoro !

\- … et ça ne lui ferait pas de tort, cela dit. Peut-être que cette sorcière serait un peu plus tolérable si elle était bien baisée, ajouta le sabreur.

Le cri d'outrage qui échappa à Nami fut heureusement couvert par une autre exclamation, provenant cette fois de Sanji.

\- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas de parler d'une demoiselle sur ce ton, Cervelle-en-mousse !

\- Nami, une demoiselle ? On parle bien de la même personne ?

\- Je ne te laisserai pas insulter ma Nami-swan, qui a la beauté et la brillance d'une déesse ! Vu ?

\- Tu veux te battre, Sourcils-en-vrille ?!

\- Wow, wow, les gars, du calme, tempéra Usopp. Ce que Nami fait de ses miches lui appartient, et je pense que personne ici ne voulait _l'insulter_ en insinuant qu'elle s'est offert un peu de bon temps la nuit dernière ! Après tout, les filles aussi ont une libido… Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, hein Sanji ?

Sanji grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et des bruits de pas dans le couloir informèrent la rouquine qu'il s'était éloigné, suivi par tout le petit groupe. Tant mieux ! Nami se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le courage de gérer cette bande de crétins de grand matin, après toutes ses émotions de la veille. En plus, de quel droit se mêlaient-ils de sa vie sexuelle ?

D'accord, Nami n'hésitait pas à flirter avec les garçons qui la reluquaient, les encourageant à l'inviter au restaurant ou à lui offrir des cadeaux. Et elle avait déjà utilisé certains de ses soupirants pour en rosser d'autres qui devenaient trop collants. Mais jamais elle n'avait été jusqu'à coucher avec eux juste pour les jeter le lendemain ! Oh, elle n'était pas vierge : elle avait déjà fait l'amour une fois, pour voir ce que c'était. Et franchement, ça n'avait rien eu d'extraordinaire. Tout avait fini très vite, la laissant seulement avec un picotement désagréable à l'entrejambe et quelques gouttes de sang sur ses draps. Après ça, elle n'avait plus voulu réitérer l'expérience. Pourquoi les gens en faisaient-ils tout un plat, de toute façon ?

~~).(~~

L'après-midi trouva Nami au Musée de la Marine. Elle avait dû user de ruses de sioux, pour s'éclipser de la résidence sans se faire repérer, mais elle ne tenait vraiment à voir personne. Elle avait d'abord besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit pour pouvoir réfléchir à sa situation, et à ce qu'elle devait faire. Et quel meilleur endroit que le musée pour cela ?

Le Musée de la Marine avait toujours été son havre de paix, son refuge depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'université. Elle pouvait passer des heures à se perdre au milieu des maquettes, des instruments de navigation et des cartes anciennes. Avantage appréciable, l'entrée était gratuite pour les étudiants de moins de 25 ans, ce qui était le cas de Nami. La bibliothèque du musée était également un véritable lieu de perdition : si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Nami, elle aurait acheté la moitié des ouvrages qu'elle contenait !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut avec une idée bien précise en tête que Nami parcourut les rayonnages de livres et d'atlas, serrant son sac de cours contre elle. En effet, où mieux cacher des documents en papier qu'au milieu d'autres documents ? Choisissant une des étagères le plus reculées, dans un recoin à peine éclairé, Nami s'accroupit et sortit de son cartable les dossiers d'Iceburg, de Franky, de Nico Robin et de Sanji. Elle délogea plusieurs livres, afin de pouvoir glisser les fardes cartonnées entre la rangée d'ouvrages et le mur, et puis elle remit tout en place, veillant à effacer toute trace de son passage. Le tour était joué ! Les fardes étaient complètement invisibles, dissimulées derrière les épaisses couvertures des livres. Et bien malin qui irait les chercher là !

Satisfaite de son œuvre, et soulagée d'être débarrassée des documents incriminants, Nami prit place sur l'une des lourdes tables en chêne qui trônaient au milieu de la bibliothèque, et fit mine d'ouvrir quelques cours – mais son esprit était ailleurs. Comment allait Iceburg ? Nico Robin et Sanji étaient-ils en danger, eux aussi ? Elle avait décidé de garder le silence, afin de préserver le secret de ses activités nocturnes – mais cela ne voulait pas dire que sa conscience ne la travaillait pas. Et Arlong ? Allait-il écouter ses conseils, et attendre que cela se tasse un peu avant de mettre en vente les objets dérobés à Spandam ? Ou bien allait-il l'ignorer complètement, et penser uniquement à son profit ? Et dans ce dernier cas, combien de temps devrait attendre Nami avant d'avoir elle aussi un dossier à son nom, estampillé « A éliminer » ?

Tout cela échappait malheureusement au contrôle de la cambrioleuse. Elle pouvait se ronger les sangs autant qu'elle le voulait, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire sans risquer d'être démasquée. Pour le moment, sa seule option était de se faire la plus discrète possible, et d'espérer qu'on l'oublie. Et cela valait également pour Sanji : si elle le confrontait, et qu'elle lui disait tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait, comment justifier tout ce qu'elle savait ? Il lui demanderait certainement où elle avait obtenu ces renseignements, et elle serait bien en mal de lui répondre. Mieux valait feindre l'ignorance, et s'en tenir à la promesse faite à Vivi, de lui accorder une deuxième chance. Mais quelle hypocrisie ! Arriverait-elle à se comporter amicalement avec lui, alors qu'elle savait quel salaud il était réellement ?

Nami se remémora le dossier de Sanji, qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de le relire. Le début était très vague : on disait effectivement qu'il avait été retrouvé bébé sur un bateau en provenance de Dressrosa, mais le nom du navire ou la date n'étaient pas précisés. Une seule phrase servait à résumer ses dix années passées à l'orphelinat, jusqu'à sa mystérieuse « disparition », en même temps que le cuisinier de l'établissement, un certain Zeff Redleg. Et ensuite, il y avait un grand trou : aucune information jusqu'à deux années auparavant, lorsque Sanji avait dû passer une nuit au poste de police après avoir envoyé un certain Don Krieg à l'hôpital, et blessé un officier du nom de Fullbody (qui avait essayé de s'interposer).

Et c'est alors que le plus étrange s'était produit : Sanji, qui jusque-là était recherché « mort ou vif », était devenu quelqu'un qu'on voulait « seulement en vie ». Pour quelle raison ? Mystère ! Mais les espions de Spandam avaient visiblement reçu la consigne de le protéger à tout prix d'un autre groupe, qui le recherchait également, mais avec des intentions bien moins charitables. Ils étaient allés jusqu'à lui dénicher un sosie, un certain Duval (qui, Nami devait bien l'avouer, ressemblait de façon saisissante à Sanji) et à l'assassiner pour faire croire aux autres que Sanji était bel et bien mort. La cambrioleuse, qui pourtant n'était pas la dernière à enfreindre la loi, avait la nausée rien qu'en pensant à ce pauvre Duval, mort sans savoir pourquoi, simplement parce qu'il avait le malheur de ressembler à Sanji. L'apprenti chef-coq était-il seulement au courant qu'on avait tué quelqu'un pour le protéger ? Ou peut-être que Kalifa le lui avait dit, elle qui avait été chargée de se faire passer pour sa petite amie afin de le surveiller de plus près ? Si Sanji était bel et bien au courant, cela en disait long sur la cruauté dont il était capable, condamnant sans remords son sosie afin de protéger ses arrières. Mais cela n'étonnerait Nami qu'à moitié : après tout, la suite du rapport prouvait à quel point Sanji était dépourvu de cœur. Car quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et Kalifa (peut-être la fille de Spandam, à force de le fréquenter d'aussi près, avait-elle fini par s'attacher ?) et pourtant, Sanji n'avait pas hésité à la traiter comme une moins-que-rien, la repoussant sans pitié et la vouant à la misère et à la honte.

Nami repensa aux propos de Sanji le matin-même, lorsqu'il l'avait défendue face à la goujaterie de Zoro. Comment quelqu'un qui se voulait être un parfait gentleman pouvait-il en réalité être aussi infâme ? C'était quelque chose qui la dépassait complètement. Comment Luffy, qui en général était un bon juge des caractères, pouvait-il se laisser embobiner de cette façon ? Sans parler d'Usopp, de Vivi, de Zoro, Franky, de Brook et de Chopper ! Tous, ils avaient adopté Sanji comme l'un des leurs, alors qu'ils ignoraient tout de qui il était réellement. Et s'ils étaient au courant, sans doute le regarderaient-ils de façon très différente… et cesseraient de considérer que c'était Nami qui était déraisonnable.

C'était décidé : elle trouverait un moyen de leur révéler quel monstre était en réalité Sanji, sans utiliser les documents de Spandam. Il devait bien y avoir d'autres preuves, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait plus qu'à les trouver !

Quand Nami rentra à la résidence, en fin d'après-midi, elle trouva le troisième étage vide de ses occupants. Elle déposa son sac dans sa chambre, comme ça avait été son intention, et puis, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle colla son oreille à la porte de Sanji. Rien. Le cuistot n'était pas là. Tournant la poignée, elle constata que la porte avait été fermée à clé – mais ce n'était rien pour elle, après deux ans à travailler pour Arlong. Sa décision prise, elle retourna dans sa chambre chercher une épingle à cheveux, et commencer à crocheter la serrure. Ça paraissait un peu trop simple de trouver directement ce qu'elle cherchait dans la chambre du coupable, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

La chambre de Sanji était impeccablement rangée, le lit fait, et pas un grain de poussière n'y traînait. Il fallait lui reconnaître ce mérite : Sanji était un gars propre et ordonné. Au-dessus du lit avait été accroché un poster représentant une plage idyllique et des flots bleus. Le couvre-lit présentait lui aussi un motif de petits poissons, ce qui était presque mignon. Ce qui fit grimacer Nami, néanmoins, lorsqu'elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de la table de nuit, ce fut d'y découvrir plusieurs revues cochonnes et des paquets de mouchoirs. Quel pervers ! Nami referma bien vite ce tiroir et ouvrit le second, celui du bas. Elle y trouva trois carnets et un vieux cadre contenant une photo. Prenant au hasard un des carnets, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs à en juger par sa couverture en cuir toute craquelée, elle se mit à le feuilleter avec curiosité. Le carnet était en fait un carnet de recettes, et Nami se surprit à sourire en voyant l'écriture ronde et enfantine de la première page, qui disait « Carnet de recettes de Sanji Blackleg ». A la page suivante, la date inscrite en haut de la première recette était vieille de neuf ans, ce qui confirmait que Sanji avait commencé à le rédiger quand il était encore très jeune. Le carnet était assez épais, et des pages volantes y avaient été insérées à l'aide de trombones, ce qui le rendait encore plus volumineux. Au fil des pages, l'écriture de Sanji devenait plus fluide, plus petite aussi, mais toujours aussi lisible et élégante. La dernière recette remontait à cinq ans auparavant, date à laquelle Sanji avait dû passer au deuxième carnet.

Laissant sa lecture de côté, Nami souffla sur le verre poussiéreux du cadre et examina la photo qu'elle contenait. Il s'agissait de Sanji lorsqu'il était enfant, à en juger par son sourcil enroulé, ses cheveux blonds et sa tenue immaculée de cuistot. A vue de nez, il devait avoir onze ou douze ans. Par contre, ses cheveux étaient coiffés de façon à ce que sa mèche recouvre l'autre côté de son visage, et son sourcil s'enroulait du côté de la tempe au lieu de se recourber du côté du nez. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que… les sourcils de Sanji étaient asymétriques, et que c'était pour cela qu'il cachait toujours l'un de ses yeux ? Nami pouffa en s'imaginant Sanji avec le front dégagé, et les sourcils recourbés tous les deux vers la gauche. Le pauvre ! Cela dit, question pilosité, l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés sur la photo n'avait pas été gâté non plus, à en juger par sa longue moustache tressée. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il ne craignait pas le ridicule ! Lui aussi portait une tenue blanche de cuisinier, et une grande toque sur le sommet du crâne. Sans doute le père adoptif de Sanji, le patron du Baratie, le fameux Zeff qui l'avait sorti de l'orphelinat.

Comprenant qu'elle ne trouverait rien de plus dans la table de chevet, Nami passa au bureau. L'ordinateur portable de Sanji s'y trouvait, fermé et éteint, et la cambrioleuse n'y toucha pas, sachant qu'elle manquait de temps pour essayer d'en deviner le mot de passe. Au-dessus du bureau, sur une étagère, se trouvaient plusieurs livres de cuisine, une encyclopédie des espèces marines, et une autre encyclopédie portant cette fois sur les épices, herbes et autres aromates. A droite de l'ordinateur, Sanji avait griffonné sur quelques feuilles de brouillon, mais il s'agissait de nouveau d'un projet de menu – sans doute un travail à rendre pour l'un de ses professeurs. Plus loin sur le bureau avaient été empilés plusieurs livres, et Nami sourit à nouveau en lisant leurs titres : _Rapunzel, Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, La Belle au Bois dormant…_ Que des contes de princesses et de princes charmants ! En haut de la pile, toutefois, était posé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant : l'agenda du cuistot. Nami l'ouvrit à la bonne semaine, et fit la grimace en voyant apparaître chaque jour « RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC (insérer le nom d'une fille) » en lettres capitales, le tout entouré de petits cœurs roses. Beurk !

Nami referma bien vite l'agenda, et se pencha pour ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau. Le premier ne contenait que des enveloppes, timbres, trombones, agrafeuse et autres perforatrices, mais le second, plus profond, contenait plusieurs fardes. Sanji, ordonné comme il était, triait tout : il y avait donc une farde pour ses comptes et factures, une farde pour les documents importants… La cambrioleuse fronça les sourcils en voyant une farde intitulée « Dressrosa ». Elle contenait plusieurs coupures de presse concernant la guerre civile, des photos, des cartes, bref, une mine d'informations qui serait bien utile à Vivi. C'est sans doute de cela qu'Usopp avait parlé la veille. Sans s'y attarder, Nami passa à la farde suivante, bien qu'elle commençait à désespérer de trouver des preuves contre Sanji. Pourtant, son contenu lui fit immédiatement écarquiller les yeux. Voilà ce qu'elle cherchait ! Dans une chemise en plastique avaient été glissées plusieurs photos de Sanji et d'une jeune femme blonde à l'air sévère, portant des lunettes - Kalifa. Sanji souriait sur toutes les images, l'air positivement ravi, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa compagne, qui affichait constamment une expression ennuyée. Dans une seconde chemise se trouvaient un cliché échographique et les résultats d'un test ADN, tandis que la troisième et dernière chemise contenait une lettre manuscrite, que Nami s'empressa de parcourir. A la fin de sa lecture, un sourire plein de malice vint étirer les coins de sa bouche : elle avait désormais tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour accuser l'apprenti chef-coq le soir-même.


	10. A visage découvert

Ce soir-là, l'invitée de Sanji s'appelait Pudding, et était étudiante en hôtellerie comme lui. Nami observait Sanji flirter avec elle et Vivi d'un regard glacial, et ne répondait à aucun des compliments qui lui étaient adressés. Son attitude finit par attirer l'attention de ses amis, au point que même Luffy s'arrêta de bâfrer pour se pencher vers elle et demander :

\- Tout va bien, Nami ?

C'était le signal qu'elle attendait pour abattre son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Dis-moi, Vivi, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier matin ? Que je devais accorder à Sanji le bénéfice du doute ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

\- Euh… Oui, mais pourquoi…

\- Le bénéfice du doute ? A quel sujet ? demanda Usopp en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Oh, c'est simple… Vous voyez, Jewelry Bonney m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait tiquer, l'autre jour. Elle m'a dit que le cœur de Sanji-kun ici présent appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait s'engager avec aucune fille. Alors je me suis demandé si ce cher Sanji avait réellement une petite-amie quelque part, qu'il trompait allègrement, et je me suis permis de faire quelques recherches.

L'apprenti chef-coq pâlit horriblement et se figea tout d'un coup, comprenant les implications de cette affirmation. Pudding avait à présent les deux mains plaquées devant la bouche, horrifiée, tandis que Zoro haussait un sourcil interrogatif et que Franky secouait la tête avec réprobation. Quant à Luffy, il continuait à s'empiffrer sans que l'échange qui se produisait devant lui ne semble le perturber.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé, n'est-ce pas, Sanji-kun ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux, tout en sortant de sa poche l'échographie et la fameuse lettre, pliée en quatre.

\- Est-ce que c'est… ? demanda Vivi en écarquillant les yeux.

« _A l'attention de Sanji Blackleg »,_ commença à lire Nami, imperturbable. « _Je t'écris cette lettre pour t'informer que notre fille va beaucoup mieux, mais que ce n'est pas grâce à toi. J'attends toujours la pension que tu avais promis de me verser, et dont je n'ai pas encore vu la couleur une seule fois. As-tu réellement l'intention de t'investir dans la vie de notre enfant, comme tu me l'as dit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus ? Tu as déjà refusé de t'en occuper, soit – mais la moindre des choses serait au moins que tu respectes ta parole, et que tu contribues aux frais. »_ Blablabla, et c'est signé : Kalifa. Je pense que je peux m'arrêter ici ?

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel tout le monde fixa Sanji, qui passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, tout en ouvrant et en refermant la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- C-c'est vrai, Sanji ? balbutia Pudding, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je peux tout expliquer ! fit Sanji en agitant les bras désespérément.

\- Non, Sanji, personne ici ne veut entendre tes excuses. Tu as abandonné ton ex-petite-amie avec un enfant sur les bras, tu ne l'aides même pas financièrement, et en plus tu te permets de prendre du bon temps et de draguer toutes les filles du campus ? Tu es _méprisable,_ cracha Nami.

Sur ce, Pudding éclata en sanglots et sortit de la pièce en courant, et Nami décida de la suivre pour la réconforter. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres, toutefois, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Vivi s'élever derrière elle, Vivi qui ne s'énervait pourtant que très rarement :

\- Ne t'avise même pas de la suivre, Sanji ! Tu ne penses pas que tu l'as blessée suffisamment ?!

 _Ah._ Maintenant, tout le monde saurait quel immonde salaud était en réalité l'apprenti chef-coq !

~~).(~~

Le matin suivant, Nami se sentit assez fière d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit les voix d'Usopp et de Vivi, provenant de la cuisine.

\- Je ne comprends pas… disait l'étudiante en tourisme. Il a passé le plus clair de son enfance à l'orphelinat, il sait ce que c'est que de grandir sans parents… Et pourtant, il a abandonné cette fille et leur enfant !

\- Je sais… Moi non plus, je ne le pensais pas capable d'une telle lâcheté. Il me déçoit beaucoup !

De tous les nakamas de Luffy, Vivi et Usopp étaient évidemment les plus susceptibles d'être affectés par cette histoire. Vivi avait perdu sa mère assez jeune, presque trop tôt pour s'en souvenir, et avait par conséquent formé un lien très fort avec son père. Elle l'idolâtrait, et lui veillait sur elle jalousement, la gâtant et lui passant tous ses caprices. C'est pour cela que quand il l'avait reniée, après qu'elle lui ait annoncé sa relation avec Kohza, Vivi l'avait vraiment vécu très mal. Après tout, son père avait été son héros, et le centre de son univers, pendant toutes ces années.

Usopp aussi avait perdu sa mère quand il avait neuf ans. Lui s'en souvenait très bien, au contraire – et il n'avait jamais pardonné à son père d'avoir été absent, en train de travailler, lorsque celle-ci avait rendu son dernier soupir. Yasopp ne voulait que le bonheur de sa famille, et travaillait comme un forcené pour subvenir à leurs besoins, mais malheureusement il oubliait que l'argent ne suffisait pas pour acheter l'affection de quelqu'un, et qu'Usopp se serait volontiers serré un peu plus la ceinture en échange d'un peu plus de présence et d'attention.

« Tant mieux » se dit Nami. « Au moins, ils savent maintenant quel salaud est en réalité Sanji. Bien fait pour lui ! Et le mieux dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils sont tous été tellement choqués par mes révélations qu'ils ne se sont même pas demandé comment j'avais obtenu ces documents ! »

Ce midi-là, Nami ne vit pas Sanji à la cantine – Ivankov l'informa que le blond avait appelé pour dire qu'il était malade, et l'étudiante en sciences de l'environnement se fit un malin plaisir de lui annoncer que Sanji avait menti. Iva, l'air mécontent, se promit de lui remonter les bretelles dès qu'elle le verrait, et Nami alla s'attabler avec un sourire satisfait. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Vivi, avec laquelle elle se serait fait un plaisir de médire, si elle n'avait pas vu à quel point l'étudiante en tourisme avait l'air inquiète.

\- Vivi ? Il y a un problème ? lui demanda la rousse, en lui prenant la main.

\- Non, pas vraiment… C'est juste que notre cours de ce matin avec Mme Nico a été annulé. D'après ce qu'on nous a annoncé, elle a été agressée hier soir et serait à l'hôpital. J'étais en train de me demander si je ne lui apporterais pas un bouquet de fleurs ou quelque chose ?

Nami resta figée à ces mots. Nico Robin, à l'hôpital ? Et le frère de Franky qui était toujours dans le coma… Cette fois-ci, c'était certain : c'était bel et bien à cause d'elle que ces pauvres gens se faisaient attaquer, soupçonnés sans doute d'être liés au cambriolage de Spandam.

\- Nami, ça va ? Tu as l'air complètement choquée… fit Vivi en agitant la main devant ses yeux, faisant sursauter la rouquine.

\- Oh, désolée ! N-non, je me disais juste, quand ça arrive à quelqu'un d'aussi proche, on se rend compte que ça aurait pu être nous… C'est un peu effrayant, grimaça Nami.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, murmura Vivi, en baissant la tête.

\- Tu penses aller lui rendre visite quand ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Oh, tu ferais ça ?! Est-ce que tu serais libre ce soir, après les cours ? s'écria Vivi, ravie.

\- Ce soir ? OK, je n'ai rien de prévu, accepta Nami avec un petit sourire.

Elle s'en voulait un peu de se faire passer pour une bonne samaritaine, quand en réalité elle voulait juste soulager sa conscience, mais elle avait besoin de voir Nico Robin et de s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si quelqu'un était à nouveau blessé à cause d'elle ! Un moment, elle entretint l'idée d'avouer la vérité au professeur d'histoire – qui, après tout, avait fait de la prison et pourrait peut-être comprendre la situation de Nami – mais comment espérer qu'elle l'aiderait alors qu'elle était responsable de son agression ?! Non, mieux valait garder le silence, encore une fois. Hélas.

Vivi et Nami se retrouvèrent à 17h pour acheter un bouquet de fleurs et se rendre à l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet en bus qui les amenait à destination, la cambrioleuse en profita pour passer à son amie le fameux article concernant la guerre civile de Dressrosa, en faisant semblant de l'avoir trouvé par hasard.

\- Oh, génial, merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Vivi en le feuilletant avec excitation. C'est étonnant que je ne sois pas tombée dessus au cours de mes recherches, je pensais pourtant avoir regardé partout !

\- Ahah, étonnant, en effet, fit Nami en riant jaune.

Elle fut soulagée que le bus choisisse ce moment-là pour s'arrêter, lui épargnant ainsi les questions gênantes.

~~).(~~

Robin était réveillée lorsque les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans sa chambre, et les accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Ah, mademoiselle Néfertari Vivi. C'est gentil de venir me voir, la remercia-t-elle d'une voix suave, avant de se tourner vers Nami d'un air interrogatif.

\- Ah, madame Nico, je vous présente mon amie Nami ! Vous ne l'avez pas parmi vos élèves, mais elle aussi est à l'université d'Alubarna, s'empressa de les présenter Vivi.

\- Oh. Enchantée, mademoiselle, fit Robin en hochant la tête.

Le professeur d'histoire avait l'air relativement indemne, si l'on exceptait quelques coupures et éraflures sur les bras et le visage. Du moins, c'était ce que l'on pouvait se dire de prime abord, avant de remarquer les marques de doigt violacées qui ornaient sa gorge. Nami déglutit nerveusement, incapable de détourner le regard. Tout cela était de sa faute. Pouvait-elle vraiment se permettre de ne rien dire ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de parler, mais Vivi l'interrompit en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs, et en prenant la main du professeur. A la fois frustrée et soulagée, Nami alla mettre le bouquet dans un vase, tout en écoutant la conversation d'une oreille distraite.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, madame ? Le secrétariat de la faculté nous a dit que vous aviez été agressée… Cela doit avoir été terrifiant !

\- Oh, cela aurait pu être pire, si je n'avais pas réussi à mettre mon assaillant en déroute, corrigea Robin avec un calme olympien. J'aurais sans doute pu mourir.

\- Oh, ne dites pas cela ! Mais que vous voulait donc cet homme ?

\- Aucune idée. Pas mon argent, en tous cas, car mon sac à main ne semblait pas l'intéresser. Peut-être sa conception de l'amusement exige-t-elle d'assassiner une jeune femme dans une ruelle obscure et de violer ensuite son cadavre, proposa Robin avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Tandis que Vivi protestait, profondément choquée, le regard de Nami croisa celui de Robin, et la rousse sut alors que la brune mentait. Elle savait très bien ce que voulait son agresseur : pire, elle savait que Nami le savait aussi !

Il y eut un moment de tension électrique, où les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole, mais l'instant fut brisé par une infirmière qui entra dans la pièce, poussant devant elle un chariot chargé de plateaux-repas.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, mais il semblerait que ce soit déjà l'heure du repas, sourit Robin.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, on mange tôt, dans les hôpitaux… soupira Vivi. Eh bien, nous allons vous laisser, dans ce cas. Bon rétablissement, et revenez-nous vite !

\- Ah, merci, je tâcherai de faire cela. Juste une dernière chose : vous logez bien dans la résidence Thousand Sunny ?

\- C'est bien cela. Mais comment… ? commença Nami.

\- Pourriez-vous dire à votre concierge, M. Franky, que si je ne viens pas à notre rendez-vous de ce soir, c'est pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je lui ai posé un lapin, demanda Robin d'une voix sirupeuse.

Nami en resta toute interdite. Robin connaissant Franky ? Robin avait un _rendez-vous_ avec lui ? Comment était-ce possible ?!

\- Comment ?! couina Vivi à côté d'elle. Vous et Franky ?! Mais… Depuis combien de temps ?!

\- Oh, c'est tout récent, répondit Robin, l'air amusé. Je ne savais pas moi-même que votre concierge abritait de tels sentiments à mon égard, avant de recevoir un ballotin de pralines artisanales et un poème de sa part, cette semaine. J'ignorais également qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'un tel romantisme – mais je le soupçonne fortement d'avoir demandé conseil à votre camarade Sanji.

\- Ah, Sanji… C'est possible, oui… murmura Vivi d'une voix éteinte, tandis que Nami faisait la grimace. Bien, nous transmettrons le message à Franky, vous pouvez compter sur nous !

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de l'hôpital en silence, chacune plongée dans ses propres pensées. Pour sa part, Nami était certaine d'une chose : il fallait absolument qu'elle parle avec Robin en tête-à-tête ! Cette femme était au courant de quelque chose la concernant, et il fallait qu'elle sache si elle avait transmis ces renseignements à l'agent de Spandam qui l'avait attaquée !

~~).(~~

Sanji était également absent au repas du soir, au grand dam de Luffy qui protesta bruyamment. Zoro était absent lui aussi, et Usopp et Vivi avaient tous les deux l'air assez abattus. Franky, quant à lui, parut choqué de savoir que Robin était à l'hôpital, puis rougit en entendant son message.

\- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai que j'avais demandé quelques conseils à Sanji pour arriver à la séduire… avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, l'air gêné.

\- Mais c'est génial ! fit Vivi avec un pâle sourire. Elle serait venue si elle n'avait pas été agressée, tu peux en être sûr ! Ça veut dire qu'elle partage sans doute tes sentiments !

\- Ah, j'espère… répondit le concierge avec un petit rire. Ce serait vraiment SUUUPER !

\- C'est juste dommage que tu n'en aies parlé qu'à Sanji, alors qu'il n'est là que depuis une semaine, persifla Nami. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, ou quoi ? On aurait tous été prêts à t'aider !

\- Ouhlà, tout doux, Sis ! Je ne voulais pas en faire une affaire publique, et Sanji m'avait l'air le plus expérimenté pour ce genre de choses, se défendit Franky. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous fais pas confiance !

\- Le plus expérimenté ? Pour mettre une fille enceinte et l'abandonner, sans doute, mais les relations longues n'ont pas l'air de faire partie de ses spécialités ! ironisa Nami avec mordant.

\- Nami. Tout le monde a le droit de commettre des erreurs. Sanji a à peine 21 ans, peut-être qu'il ne se sent pas encore prêt à être père, et qu'il a pris peur quand cette fille lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ? Ce qu'il nous a dit après que tu sois partie hier soir, en tous cas, c'est que ce n'était pas par mauvaise volonté qu'il n'avait pas payé la pension alimentaire promise, mais parce qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens depuis qu'il avait été viré du Baratie, soupira le concierge.

\- Ah ! Pas les moyens pour ça, mais par contre, pour inviter des filles au restaurant… marmonna la rousse, très sceptique.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'Usopp lui a dit hier. Mais il nous a promis qu'il tenterait par tous les moyens de se racheter, et qu'il se calmerait au niveau des filles qu'il ramène à la résidence.

\- Ah ! Et vous l'avez cru ?

Nami parcourut l'assistance du regard, s'attardant sur Usopp et Vivi qu'elle sentait hésitants. Ce fut l'étudiante en tourisme qui finit par lui répondre, en haussant les épaules.

\- Zoro et Luffy lui font confiance, et je suis prête à lui laisser une deuxième chance.

\- QUOI ?! J'y crois pas ! Comment…

\- Hey, Nami, je peux te poser une question ? intervint enfin Luffy, en reposant sa fourchette. Pourquoi tu en veux autant à Sanji ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu essayes de te convaincre toi-même que tu le détestes ?

La rousse resta bouche bée face à cette question, avant de chercher du soutien auprès de Vivi, qui détourna les yeux. Se voyant ainsi désavouée, elle se leva lentement, envahie d'une colère froide.

\- Très bien. Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais je vous préviens : il est hors de question que j'adresse encore la parole à ce salaud ! Et vous pouvez bien penser ce qui vous chante !

Et sur ces paroles bien senties, elle quitta la cuisine, en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.


End file.
